The Marauders and The Beginning
by Angela Eve
Summary: Join Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James as they start their first year at Hogwarts, battle evil Slytherins, and meet each other as well as Snape and Lily and pull many pranks, discover the magic of Hogwarts, and become the legendary Marauders.
1. Chapter 1 The Sorting Part 1

**Author Note: Hi, how is everybody doing? Good, I hope. This is my first story ever so be gentle. It is about the Marauders first year at Hogwarts. I know it has been done before, but I wanted to do it as well. I hope you like it. I am also planing on writing seven stories for each year at Hogwarts and sometimes the summers in between.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything is own by J.K Rowling**

* * *

**Chapter 1 The Sorting Part 1**

"Come along," said his mother; cranky because of all the muggles in the train station. His mother a tall woman with black hair and silver specks, hated muggles and anything to do with them hence why the Black family was wearing robes unlike any sensible wizard family. A sensible wizard family would wear muggle clothing like jeans and those weird T-shirts. The Black family however, was getting lots of stares because of the robes, but mostly from little kids whose parents pulled them away soon after seeing the strange people. People did not like changes or odd things. Good thing the Platform for the Hogwarts Express was not that too far away. The only bad thing was seeing the rest of the Family, such as the cousins whom Sirius did not like at all.

His mother and father and little brother suddenly stop, but Sirius kept on going straight into a wall between nine and ten. He had finally arrived at Platform nine and three quarters which had very few witches and wizards, of course it was only eight o'clock in the morning and the train didn't leave until 11.

"Come along, Sirius," his mother snap at him when she spotted the other Black family.

"Is that the only thing she can say?" Sirius whisper to his younger brother, Regulus. Regulus Black, two years younger than Sirius and their mother's favorite son, giggled at his older brother's words. The two Black brothers followed their parents' even though they did not want to. The two brothers were best of friends, because they had no one else their age. They were not allowed to talk to other children that were not purebloods, so that left their cousins.

The other Black family had five members, their aunt and uncle and their three cousins, Andromeda was the oldest, Narcissa the middle and Bellatrix the youngest, all of them at Hogwarts already. Andromeda Black had brown hair and green eyes, was in her last year at Hogwarts. The middle cousin had blond hair and blue eyes and would be going into her 5th year. And Bellatrix with black hair and green eyes was just a few years ahead of Sirius.

"Hi, little Sirius and Regs!" giggled Bellatrix.

"Hi, Bellie," respond Sirius and Regulus together.

Bellatrix sneer at the two grinning brothers; she hated the nickname they gave her, she preferred to be called Bella. The two brothers had given her the name years ago and she could never come up with a way to get back at them.

One hour boot into two hours and Bellatrix and her sister, Narcissa selected a compartment on the train. Andromeda had previously darted off with several of her housemates being a Ravenclaw she did not have to put up with Bellatrix's and Narcissa's friends, whom were all Slytherin.

"Bellatrix, Narcissa, watch Sirius. I don't want to get an owl before you arrive at Hogwarts," his mother spoke to his older cousins. To Sirius, "You better behavior yourself and get into Slytherin as a proper Black should."

Wilburga Black known her oldest son well, but not well enough. Sirius did not want to be encircle by pure-bloods who believe they were superior to everyone else and be just a gang of bullies.

"Sirius," said Regs, he did not want his brother to depart, except Sirius had, too. Sirius paid no attention to his mother's terms, rotate to look at his younger brother. Sirius never paid his mother any attention, but he would his younger brother.

"Don't worry, Regs, I will write to you every week," the older wizard said.

Once on the train, Hogwarts seem too far away for a second time that day (the first time was when they met up with the other Black family). Sirius soon found himself in his worst nightmare or one of them, surround by Slytherins; to bad Andromeda was nowhere close at hand. Sirius sits near the window and tried to ignore the majority of them, nevertheless they mock him and would not leave him alone.

"Did you hear about those muggles?" request Lucius Malfoy a seventh year Slytherin, who was currently gazing at Narcissa.

"No, who cares about muggles?" ask Bellatrix, determine to get Malfoy's attention.

"They were killed by the Killing Curse," some random Slytherin said.

"They got what was coming to them," said one of the Lestrange brothers. Sirius could never remember which individual was which; the two Lestrange brothers both look identical and acted the same way. Sirius did not listen in to the rest of the exchange; he was just delighted the inhabitants in the compartment left him alone.

Hours later, when day had end and when night had started, the Hogwarts Express heaves its way into the station at the renowned school.

"First Years! First Ye'rs!" Rumble a thunderous voice, "This way!"

Rubeus Hagaid the half-giant and Hogwarts' gamekeeper led the group of first years to a lake further than the lake was the castle of Hogwarts. But first the group had to cross the lake in boats.

"Four to each boat, "Hagaid said in his loud voice.

Sirius, glad to be finally absent from all of the Slytherins, climb into a boat with a black haired and black eyed wizard and two witches, one with scarlet hair and emerald eyes and the other with brunette hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi, I am Lily Evens," said the red head witch. Sirius beam at her; he did not reorganize her family name meaning she was a muggle-born witch or a half blood, but he was betting muggle-born.

"I am Alyssa Norwood," said the other witch, another muggle-born.

"I am Sirius Black," he said. Both witches frown not understanding the joke or his name. Sometimes he hated his name, "Sirius Black is my name."

"Oh," said the two witches.

"You have a strange name," Alyssa replies.

"Thank you," Sirius said, taking it as a compliment. Some people won't take as compliment, but Sirius was not some people.

"AAH!" shriek a feminine voice in a different boat, "STOP THAT!"

A young wizard just so happen to be shaking the boat from side to side. After the ivy green curtain which hangs from a cliff, the water in the lake soon come to an end. All of the first year students climb out of the magical boats and walked into the school.

"Good evening," a witch stand on some stairs before two enormous doors said, "and welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. In a few moments you will walk though these doors and join your classmates but before you do you will be sorted into your houses which are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. While here these houses will be like your family. Throughout the year you will be able to earn points for your house or loss them and at the end of the year the house cup will be given to the house with the most points. Now should we see if they are ready for you?"

Professor McGonagall turned away and left all the first years. They started to whisper to one another.

"What house do you think you will be in?" Lily asks Alyssa.

"I don't know. I know I don't want to be in Slytherin through. I read in _Hogwarts, A History_ that a lot of pure-bloods are in that house," Alyssa said, "And they are mean."

"You will probably make Ravenclaw, Alyssa," Sirius said.

"Why? And how would you know?" the brown haired witch ask.

"Because you are smart. You would be good in Ravenclaw."

"Huh-ah, and what house will you be in?" Alyssa asks not believing the wizard.

Sirius opens his month to retort except before he could McGonagall stride through the doors once more.

"They are ready for you."

The doors, this instance open far and wide. Hundreds of older classmates sat at four different very lengthy tables. Above the tables were the house colors of the house members that were sitting at that table. And above the colors of the houses were several hundred stars like the Great Hall did not have a roof, but open to the heavens and the skies. As they walked through towards the head table, Sirius spotted Bellatrix and Narcissa to the far right.

Must be the Slytherin table, thought Sirius, and next to that is the Ravenclaw table. For a few sets down was Andromeda with her back to the Slytherins. Their short voyage soon come to an end, each person was soundless as if waiting for something to occur and something did happen. The Sorting hat began its yearly song:

Oh come one! Come All!

Place Me on your Head

So I Can Sort you into a house

For I am The Sorting Hat

And I will Sort you whether

You Belong to

Gryffindor For the

Bravery and the Daring!

Or Ravenclaw

For the Smart and the Witted

Perhaps neither one of those

Would do for You!

Than it better be Slytherin

For the Cunning and Clever

No! No!

Then what about Hufflepuff

For the loyal and Patience

But this is Hogwarts

So pick one

On better thought

Better let me pick one!

And learn lots of Tricks

And Have Lots of fun!

As the song stop, McGonagall step forward once more.

"Now as I call your names, come fourth and I will place the hat on your head. You will then be sorted into your houses," the elderly witch said.

"Achilles, Nick!"

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shout out a few minutes later.

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius step forward, he was pleased his last name was so close to the top. He probably would have gone mad for waiting to be sorted into his house. He pities the people with last names close to the bottom.

"Ah another Black," the hat whisper in his ear, "And I know just where-"

"No," Sirius whisper back, "pleases anywhere, but Slytherin."

"What you don't want to be with your cousins?" the old hat ask, "You could be very powerful in that house."

"They hate people for where they are from and think they are above everybody else."

"And you don't think that?"

"Does it matter where we come from so much or to what family we are from?"

The hat laughs a little, "No, it does not. I think I know where your proper place is, Sirius, don't worry, you will do well here in-GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius didn't budge for several seconds after which the Sorting hat was removed. He was in shocked that the hat place him, a Black no less, in Gryffindor. Blacks as a rule did not belong there no matter what.

"Mr. Black, you better get a move on," a gentle voice whisper, "other people need to be sorted."

Sirius jump up and ran to the left side of the Great Hall where the Gryffindor table was. Sirius quickly peeked over to the further tables where his cousins all sat. Andromeda at Ravenclaw look pound, unlike Bellatrix who had an unattractive sneer and Narcissa look slightly bewildered. Bellatrix would certainly inform her mother who would advise Wilburga. And then he would get a howler, because he got Sorted into a house of "blood-traitors and half-breeds muggle lovers", great. Just great.

Sirius barely paid any attention to the rest of the first years sorting. The only ones he did take any interest in were Lily's and Alyssa's.

"Evens, Lily!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Norwood, Alyssa!"

"Ravenclaw!"  
No surprises there, Sirius thought.

"Welcome new students," the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore said, "And welcome back old students! Before the feast begins, I have a few words to say the Forbidden Forest is off limits to any students and beware the new Whomping willow tree just planted this past summer. Now let the feast began."

"Sirius, are you all right?" ask Lily. Lily had seen how distress he looked after he had been sorted and he still looked distress.

"Ah does little Blackie have a girlfriend already?" said a voice beside Lily. Sirius leans forward to look at now other than James Potter, a fellow pure-blood wizard who had messy black hair and brown eyes with round glasses.

"Shut up," Lily said.

"What's wrong Jim jealous?"

Lily grasp and James choked on his drink. James than put his cup down and look at Sirius with different eyes. James' family had never been in the same social group as Sirius' family so the two young wizards had never got to talk to each other much, but they were related somehow most pureblood wizards and witches were. James' family and Sirius' family had different views about almost every little thing.

"You know, you might not be so bad, Black."

"That means so much coming from you, Pothead."

James started to laugh along with another boy with brown hair across the table.

"That is Peter Pettigrew and he is Remus Lupin," James pointing at the brown hair boy and another wizard with lighter hair than Peter.

"We all met on the train," explain Remus.

"At least you did not have to sit with a bunch of Slytherins."

"That must have been horrible," replied Peter.

"It was," Sirius said.

"Hey, Black, have you ever heard of a Whomping Willow?" James asks, as Sirius was the only other pure-blood and probably had heard of the tree.

"No."

"A Whomping willow tree is highly dangerous and will attack anyone. The tree's branches function as its weapons to destroy anything that comes near it," Remus said.

"So don't go near the Whomping willow," Peter said.

"Yup."

"That tree sounds fun," James said.

"James Potter! You can't be serious about going near the tree," Lily said.

"I thought his name was Sirius," James said pointing to Sirius. Lily looked ready to slap James across his arrogant face.

Some hours later, the headmaster stood up from his large gold chair at the head table again. Every wizard and witch turned their heads to look at the old wizard.

"Well, I think it is time for bed. Perfects will you lead the first years to the House Dorms. Goodnight!"

Everybody in the Great Hall got up at once; trying to beat the other houses out of the Great Hall.

"Sirius what made you want to be a Gryffindor?" James asks on the way to the Gryffindor common room. Sirius Black and James Potter were going to spend the next seven years together, James could not figure out how Black got into Gryffindor. Sirius Black acted like he did not care about pure-bloods and half bloods the way the rest of the Black family did. And James Potter wanted to know why.

"I didn't want to be a slimy Slytherin so the hat place me in Gryffindor instead. I thought I would end up in either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Blacks are not supposed to be in Gryffindor."

"Why not," ask little Peter.

"Most Blacks don't like muggles or muggle-borns," James answered, "And that is why most of them always end up in Slytherin."

"Hum-guys where are we?" Remus Lupin suddenly asks. The four of them were standing in an abandon, unknown corridor.

"Where is the Perfect is a better question," declare James.

"How do we get out of this mess," Remus replied.

"We should turn around," Peter said, "and go back the way we come."

"No, we should keep on going," James said.

"You four, what are you doing?" yell a female voice they were coming to know very well. The large hall also made her voice echo ten times or what it seem ten times the normal volume. Professor McGonagall came just down the hall from where they had recently walked. The four boys turn to face their future transfiguration teacher.

"We were following the Perfect and than he was gone!" explain Remus in a fast voice without taking a breather.

"All right, you follow me to the common room and do try to keep up this time," the Professor said. She steps around them to continue down the hall. James shot Peter a look clearly saying "Ha! I know we should have kept on going." They silently followed the professor to the Fat Lady portrait.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asks.

"Flavor Beans," the professor said, "your dormitory is on the left. I hope you can find it without getting lost."

The boys climbed into the hole that leads to the Gryffindor common room. They went one by one, James first followed by Peter and Remus and lastly Sirius.

Sirius never thought he would end up here, in the Gryffindor's common room, he thought he would end up a Slytherin instead. The Gryffindor's common room was decorate in the house colors red and gold unlike the Slytherin's common room which Sirius had the pleasure of hearing about when Bellatrix become a Slytherian two years ago and every year since. The four new classmates decide to go to bed since classes started the next day and all of them were tired.

* * *

**The next part of The Sorting will be up soon! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Marauders and The Beginning!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Sorting Part 2

Author'sNote: This is the second part of The Sorting. It is more of how Remus, James, and Peter met. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: As I said in the first Chapter I own nothing.

Chapter 2 The Sorting Part 2

"Hurry up, James, or we will be late," said the older wizard. Father and son were hurry as fast as they could through the muggle train station. James Potter, the son, was going to start his first year at Hogwarts if he made the train. These two Potters were always running late; a trait that Willow Potter, the wife and mother, found really annoying. But no matter what Willow Potter loved her husband and son; who was a small blessing, because the healers told her she could not have any children.

Willow Potter would be meeting her family at the Platform to see her son off to Hogwarts. She had to meet them, because something came up last minute with her godchild, Hannah Smith.

"You first, James," his father said, "Hurry now."

James went head first into the brick wall to get to Platform 9 and 3/4. The first thing James notices was the black train of the Hogwarts Express. Thank Merlin; the train was still in the station. The next thing James notice was Willow Potter prancing back and forth near the second car. And the last thing James notice was how many wizards and witches were still at the station. Just how many students were going to Hogwarts? James asks himself.

"There you are," Willow said when she saw her very late husband and son; "You on to the train before it leave you behind."

"Yes, mum," James said.

James hurried and put his Great Gray owl named Bandit and his trunk on the train. He turned around in the doorway of the car to say goodbye to his parents. His mother was crying and Harold, his father had his arm around her. He looked very pound of his only child.

"Bye, mum and dad," said James, "I will see you at Christmas."

"Good bye, James," said his father.

James climbed the rest of the way into the car just as the train started to move forwards. Now he needs to find a compartment for the journey; most of the compartments on the train were mostly filled. He begins to walk down the passage and then he heard some voices belonging to a group of Slytherins. James wanted to avoid that one at all cost; likely the people in the compartment did not see him walking by. Farther down the train, James found a compartment with only one person in it.

"Can I come in," James ask the other boy who look the same age as him, "everywhere else is full."

"Sure," said the boy, who had dirty blond hair.

"I am James Potter," James said walking into the compartment and sitting down opposite of the other boy.

"I am Remus Lupin," said the boy, "Are you a first year?"

"Yup. I take it you are, too."

"Yeah."

"Hi," said a new voice, "Who are you?"

Another boy enters the compartment; he had darker brown hair than Remus Lupin. He sat down on the same side of James.

"I am James Potter," James said, "And you are?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Oh. Nice to meet you."

"Why do you think you will be in Hufflepuff, Peter?" Remus asks.

"I am not brave so Gryffindor is out and I am not smart," Peter said.

"What about Slytherin?" ask James.

"I don't like the people in Slytherin. They scare me."

"Oh, I think you might end up in Gryffindor," said James.

"What? Why?"

"What you just said would make you a good Gryffindor."

"That makes some sense," said Remus, "I think I will end up in Ravenclaw. What about you, James?"

"I know I will end up in Gryffindor. Both of my parents were in Gryffindor."

"Shut up, Mudblood!" yelled a voice outside of the three boys' compartment. James jumped up and ran out. He would not let any pure-bloods use that word and get away with it. Once out of the compartment, James Potter saw a couple of doors down a black hair wizard, probably first year yelling at another student a bit taller than the other. James stop to watch; he did not know which student yelled at which and he wanted to know which one to punish.

"You should talk, Severus Snape!" the other student yelled at the boy. James grins; he now knew which student used the word Mudblood. He grabs the boy named Severus Snape's shoulder and punches him in the face. Snape fell to the floor, slightly surprise at another attacker.

"If I hear you use that word again, I will hex you," James said, shaking with rage. Nobody deserved to be called a Mudblood and treated like they are dirt. James Potter would not stand for it.

Remus and Peter had follow James right after he ran out of the compartment. The two stayed back in the doorway of the compartment and watching James punch the other wizard.

Wow, James is really brave, thought Peter; I hope I can be in the same house as him.

I hope we don't get into trouble for fighting on the train, thought Remus.

Snape get up off the floor, he could see two other boys behind this one with glasses and messy hair. Fighting the boys would be a huge mistake since the fight would be four against one and Snape could always get at this wizard and the one he had been yelling at later. He walk past the original wizard, he was fighting with, at a fast pace.

"Thanks for your help, but I really did not need it," the wizard told James. He walked away leaving the three stunned first years standing in the hallway. James return to his compartment with Remus and Peter.

"What do you think that was about?" ask Peter.

"I don't know," said James.

"We are almost at the station," Remus said excitedly, looking out the window. The other two boys moved closer to the window to catch their first glance of the renowned school. They could feel the train moving slower and slower until the black Hogwarts Express came to a complete stop.

"Let's go," James said.

The three boys were more or less the first students off of the train.

"First years! First ye'rs!" yelled a loud voice, "This way!"

The keeper of keys and Hogwarts' gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagaid the half-giant, hold a lantern in his big hands to let the first years see where he was. Hagaid walk towards the boats where they float in the water of the Black Lake.

James, Remus, and Peter all climb into one boat.

"Can I," ask a witch, gesturing to the boat. The young witch wanted to see if the three wizards would share their boat with her. Her friends she met on the train already had a boat and she could not fit into the boat since there are five of them.

"Sure," said Remus.

The new students did not talk much, each of them lost in their own thoughts and excited to finally be at the school of magic.

About half way, James suddenly had a wicked idea. He grabs the sides of the boat with his hands and began to shake the boat back and forth. As the boat moved back and forth, the witch become scared that the boat would tip over and land all four of them into the water. She hated water, because she almost drowned as a child.

"AHH," she scream, "STOP THAT!"

But James continues to rock the boat until Remus lean over to him and whisper in his ear, "James, can you please stop? I don't know how to swim."

James stops and waited quietly for their journey to the castle to end. Everybody in his boat did not seem to want to start a conversion so James had nothing to do.

The lake's black water with a giant squid in the bottom that the first years did not know, about yet soon come to an end and all of them climb out yet again.

The group enters the castle and walked down a corridor with many moving paints on the walls until they come to two large doors with a witch with black hair in a tidy bun and green robes on.

"Good evening," the witch said, "and welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. In a few moments you will walk though these doors and join your classmates, but before you do you will be sorted into your houses which are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. While here these houses will be like your family. Now should we see if they are ready for you?"

The raven hair witch turns and opens a side door which she enters. Peter had become so nervous he began to chew on his figures, a bad habit his mother forever tried to make him stop. James gave Peter a little shove on his shoulder to get Peter's attention.

"You will do fine, Peter, "the darker haired wizard said, "It's not like we have to fight a troll."

"We have to fight a troll?" Peter asks James, still nervous and did not hear all the words the other wizard said.

"No, Peter, we don't have to fight a troll," Remus said trying to calm the nervous and horrified wizard.

"Oh, th-that's good."

"It will be fine," James said.

A door open once more and the Deputy headmistress step though the open side door.

"They are ready for you," she said. She strode to the bigger two doors and punch them wide open. The students followed her into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. All students from each year were seated at four long tables. She halts in front of the head table, where all the professors were seated.

Peter look around trying to figure out what they had to do to be sorted. He really hopes they did not have to fight a troll in front of hundreds of students and all of their professors. He jumped a little when an old hat on a stool began to sing a song.

Oh come one! Come All!

Place Me on your Head

So I Can Sort you into the house

For I am the Sorting Hat

And I will Sort you whether

You Belong to

Gryffindor for the

Bravery and the Daring!

Or Ravenclaw

For the Smart and the Witted

Perhaps neither one of those

Would do for you!

Then it better be Slytherin

For the Cunning and Clever

No! No!

Then what about Hufflepuff

For the loyal and Patience

But this is Hogwarts

So pick one

On better thought

Better let me pick one!

And learn lots of Tricks

And Have Lots of fun!

"Now as I call your names, come fourth and I will place the hat on your head. You will then be sorted into your houses," Professor McGonagall said.

"Achilles, Nick!"

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shout out a few minutes later.

"Black, Sirius!"

James scold at this name, Blacks always hated the Potters and they treated lesser wizards and witches like a piece of crap. They were some of the wizards that always thought they were better than everyone else.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Wait. What? James thought. Black got into Gryffindor? But how did he? He was a Black; they got into Slytherin, not Gryffindor, not his house. What was he going to do with a Black in his house? James did not understand.

"Lupin, Remus!"

"Why, hello," said the hat once on Remus's head, "I have never sorted a werewolf before."

"What? How do you know?" Remus asks on the edge of panic.

"Rarely anything in this school gets by me," the Sorting Hat said, "Now let's find you a place. Ah I know—GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus jump up from the stool and walk quickly to the Gryffindor table. He sat across the table from the other first year Gryffindor, Sirius Black whom looked like he was trying to catch his racing thoughts.

"Pettigrew, Peter,"

"Good luck," whisper James to Peter. Peter drags his feet to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat covered his eyes, so he could not see any of the students in the Great Hall.

"Please not Slytherin," whisper Peter.

"Why not? You could be great in Slytherin," the hat whisper back.

"I want to be with my friends, Remus and James."

"What makes you think this James will be in Gryffindor?"

"He told me. He also told me I might be place in Gryffindor," Peter said quietly and hopefully to the hat.

"Why did he say that?"

"Because I told him people in Slytherin scare me."

The hat gave a little laugh.

"Peter, you are the second one this night that surprise me, but I know where you go. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

Peter smiled and jumped up with the hat still on his head. He won't have to be in Slytherin or Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw (he doubt the Sorting hat even consider him for Ravenclaw). He would get to be with his newly made friends.

McGonagall grab the hat off of Peter's head before Peter ran over to the Gryffindor table. He sat next to Remus and across from the red hair witch, Lily Evens.

"Potter, James!"

"So you are the famous James," said the hat, "I can already see that you are determining to be a Gryffindor and I for one will not stand in your way. GRYFFINDOR!"

James got up as soon as the hat was removed from his head; at the Gryffindor table he sat again this time next to Lily Evens.

With the sorting of the first years done and over with the headmaster of Hogwarts stood up. He wore blue robes and had a twinkle in his blue eyes, already pound of this group of first years. They were going to accomplish much and already had.

"Welcome new students," Albus Dumbledore said, "And welcome back old students! Before the feast begins, I have a few words to say the Forbidden Forest is off limits to any students and beware the new Whomping willow tree just planted this past summer. Now let the feast began."

Food on all the tables appear, every kind of food you could think of: Shepherd's pie, beef steak, fried chicken, green beans, corn just to name a few.

"Sirius, are you all right?" ask Lily completely ignoring the other wizard on her side. She did not like the looks of him; he looked arrogant.

"Ah, does little Blackie have a girlfriend already?" said James asking the Black. This red haired witch was making his life too easy for him; he could pick on Black and he would every chance he could get.

"Shut up," Lily said.

"What's wrong Jim jealous?"

Lily grasp and James choked on his drink. James could not believe what Black had just said. Most of the time the Black Family fought dirty and unfair; this Black, however was not following his family traditions at all. Maybe Sirius Black was a white sheep in the Black family and not so bad after all. James would have to wait and see with his little test.

"You know, you might not be so bad, Black," James said.

"That means so much coming from you, Pothead."

James started to laugh along with another boy with brown hair across the table. He was right, Black wasn't so bad. Many wizards and witches would not understand the pothead joke. Some muggles like to use a drug they called weed to get high; the muggles who took it on a regular basic were often called Potheads.

"That is Peter Pettigrew and he is Remus Lupin," James pointing at the brown hair boy and another wizard with dirty blond hair.

"We all met on the train," explain Remus.

"At least you did not have to sit with a bunch of Slytherins."

"That must have been horrible," replied Peter.

"It was," Sirius said.

"Hey, Black, have you ever heard of a Whomping Willow?" James asks, as Sirius was the only other pure-blood and probably had heard of the tree. Remus and Peter told him that they were both half-bloods. Remus' father was a muggle and Peter's mother was another muggle.

"No."

"A Whomping willow tree is highly dangerous and will attack anyone. The tree's branches function as its weapons to destroy anything that comes near it," Remus said.

"So don't go near the Whomping willow," Peter said.

"Yup."

"That tree sounds fun," James said.

"James Potter! You can't be serious about going near the tree," Lily said.

"I thought his name was Sirius," James said pointing to Sirius. Lily look ready to slap James across his arrogant face.

James and Sirius began to laugh. James was really going to like picking on this witch; he wonder if Sirius would join him. Thinking of Sirius Black, how did that wizard get into Gryffindor?

Some hours later, the headmaster stood up at the head table again. Every wizard and witch turns their heads to look at the aging wizard.

"Well, I think it is time for bed. Perfects will you lead the first years to the House Dorms. Goodnight!"

Everybody in the Great Hall got up at once; trying to beat the other houses out of the Great Hall.

"Sirius what made you want to be a Gryffindor?" James asks on the way to the Gryffindor common room. Sirius Black and James Potter were going to spend the next seven years together, James could not figure out how Black got into Gryffindor. Sirius Black acted like he did not care about pure-bloods and half bloods the way the rest of the Black family did. And James Potter wanted to know why.

"I didn't want to be a slimy Slytherin so the hat put me in Gryffindor instead. I thought I would end up in either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Blacks are not supposed to be in Gryffindor."

"Why not," ask little Peter, not understanding the whole Black pureblood thing.

"Most Blacks don't like muggles or muggle-borns," James answered, "and that is why most of them always end up in Slytherin."

"Hum-guys where are we?" Remus Lupin suddenly asks. The four of them were standing in an abandon, unknown corridor.

"Where the Perfect is, is a better question," declare James.

"How do we get out of this mess," Remus replied, sounding stress, because they could not follow one little request from the headmaster.

"We should turn around," Peter said, "and go back the way we come."

"No, we should keep on going," James said.

"You four, what are you doing?" yell a female voice they were coming to know very well. The great hall made her voice reverberate ten times or what it seem ten times the typical volume. Professor McGonagall came just down the hall from where they had recently strolled. The four boys spin to face their upcoming transfiguration teacher.

"We were following the Perfect and then he was gone!" explain Remus in a rapid voice without taking a breather.

"All right, you follow me to the common room and do try to keep up this time," the Professor said. She steps around them to carry on down the passage. James shot Peter a look plainly saying "Ha! I know we should have kept on going." They noiselessly follow the professor to the Fat Lady portrait.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asks.

"Flavor Beans," the professor said, "your dormitory is on the left. I hope you can find it without getting lost."

The boys climbed into the hole that leads to the Gryffindor common room. They went one by one, James first followed by Peter and Remus and lastly Sirius.

The common room was decorated in red and gold, the colors of Gryffindor. James felt every privileged to be standing in the Gryffindor common room. The next seven years were going to be so amazing and he already had three great roommates to pull plenty of pranks with and have many jokes with.

"Let's go to bed," Remus said, "I am tired and we have classes tomorrow."

The other three boys did not argue with him; all of them tired and wanting to sleep, because of their full bellies and from the long train ride that day. They followed Remus Lupin to the left side of the common room and into their new dorms, where they trunks and owls already waited.

Still turn for the third chapter The First Detention where Remus, James, Peter and Sirius get their first detention. Also if you are reading this please review.


	3. Chapter 3 The First Detention

Author's Note: Please Review after reading. I really would like to hear your ideas.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 3 The First Detention**

"James, get up," Sirius yelled. He was the first one awake and did not want to suffer alone, so he decides to wake the one roommate next to him which was James Potter. Sirius after seeing James not waking up leap from his bed to his roommate's bed; landing on top of James, Sirius started to pull the blankets off of him.

"No," mumble James, pulling his blankets up again and over his head.

"But there is food in the Great Hall!" Sirius explains, who was trying to pull the blankets off again.

"No."

"I have Dungbombs to throw at someone," Sirius said. He had sneaked the dungbombs into his trunk after his mother examined it and made sure he did not have any dungbombs in the trunk to begin with. And James was just the type of guy who would love to throw Dungbombs at someone.

"You have dungbombs! Why did you not tell me?" yelled James sitting up so fast he knocked Sirius off his bed and onto the floor.

"Because I was planning on throwing them at you!"

"You can't be serious!" James said.

"Yes, I am Sirius!" he said. Sirius was never going to get tired of that joke. "Besides they have food!"

"You-," James started, but interred.

"Are you two done yelling at each other?" Remus request.

James sitting up in his bed and Sirius on the floor next to James' bed glance over at their other two roommates both of them sitting up in their beds, watching James and Sirius. Remus and Peter had both been awakened by two people yelling at each other. Remus first thought was that James and Sirius were already fighting, because of where they come from. Instead Remus found them yelling for fun at each other. Remus hope he was not awaken like this every morning for the next seven years.

"Can we go get food now?" Sirius poses.

"Is that all you think about?" ask Peter, whom loved food more than anything in the world and could eat like a horse sometimes.

"What else is there to think about?" Sirius asks the whole room in general.

"School," Remus said.

"Dungbombs," James said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those," Sirius said meaning the dungbombs more than school.

"Who are we throwing them at anywhere?" James said, "And why would you throw them at me? I am great!"

"Actually I am planning on throwing them at the slimy Slytherins," Sirius said all serious now about a joke.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"So how are we going to do this?" James whisper to Sirius and Peter whom they rope into helping them. Remus refused to help in any way or form and was now sitting across from Lily Evens and the other Gryffindor girls. James, Sirius (who was currently stuffing his face with potatoes) and Peter were sitting some distance from them.

"Why can't we just throw them now?" Peter asks.

"Caus wee don wa o it the Ravnclw," Sirius said with his mouth full of toast. Peter gave him a questionable look, not understanding what Sirius had said at all.

"He said we can't hit the Ravenclaws," James translates.

"Oh."

"Let's throw them when we leave," Sirius said after swallowing, "that way we can be closer."

"Yeah, but we should do it when they leave, too, James said eying the Slytherin table, "we will have to pick our targets."

"Let's get Bellatrix and her little gang," Sirius said.

Now it was James turn to give Sirius a questionable look. He did not think that Sirius would go after his own cousins.

"Is it she your cousin?" He asks.

"Yeah, so?"

"I just thought you would not want to go after her."

"I hate her," Sirius said.

"Oh look the morning mail," Peter said, trying to change the subject so James and Sirius might forget about the whole dungbomb plan.

James and Sirius look to where Peter was pointing. Hundreds of owls of different colors and breeds flew into and around the Great Hall dropping letters and newspapers to witches and wizards. One owl flew towards James, Peter, and Sirius, dropping its burden in front of James. James immediately torn into the package, he pulled out a ragged old cloak and a letter.

James,

You forget this at home. Use it well. And Congratulations on getting into Gryffindor. You made us pound.

Love you parents,

Willow and Harold Potter

James looks up from his parents letter just in time to see another owl come straight for them. However this time the owl drops a red envelope in front of Sirius.

"Ah oh," Peter said, realizing what the red envelope meant for his friend.

A howler.

Who would send Sirius one of those? James asks himself. He would ask Sirius, but before he could Sirius had open the howler, wanting to get being yelled at from his own mother again, over with.

One, thought Sirius. He was going to keep track of how many howlers he would get with year.

"HOW COULD YOU," the red howler yelled in a woman's voice, "WE DID NOT SEND YOU TO HOGWARTS SO YOU COULD ASSOCIATE YOURSELF WITH FILTHY UNWORTHY MUDBLOODS AND MUGGLE-LOVERS. YOUR FATHER AND I ARE COMPLETELY DISGUSTED! AND NOT TO MENTION POOR REGULURS WAS HOPING YOU WOULD GET INTO SLYTHERIN! YOU DISGRACE OUR FAMILY NAME YET AGAIN! I BETTER NOT GET ONE MORE OWL FROM SWEET BELLATRIX AGAIN! YOU BETTER STRAIGHTEN UP, BOY!"

The now finish howler started to flame and ripe itself up. Sirius throughout the whole message sat quietly, looking whether bored. Peter seems to about wet himself and the howler was not even for him. And over half of the Great Hall, well the students that could hear the howler were staring and whisper to each other.

"Is your mum always like that?" ask James, who realized why Sirius wanted to throw Dungbombs at Bellatrix and her gang. James also could not believe how a parent could not be pound of their son. He never met the Blacks, but he always heard stories from his neighbors and his father's coworkers.

"Yes, she is always like that," said Sirius, "Too bad, I can't throw them at her."

"Well, if you want to get them now is our chance," Peter said. He pointed across the hall at the Slytherin table. The people the three new Gryffindors were talking about were all standing up, getting ready to leave the Great Hall. James and Sirius both jump up at the same time. They both had a murderous look in their eyes. They both looked at Peter again who was still sitting and hoping his classmates would forget about him. No chance of that, Peter thought sadly. Peter stood up as well.

Three of the four future Marauders harmed with two Dungbombs each equaling six Dungbombs, made their way to the doors of the Great Hall. Both the Slytherins and Gryffindors step in front of the giant open doors at the same time with the Gryffindors closer to the doors than the Slytherins.

"What's wrong, Sirius? Us Slytherins not good enough for you," Bellatrix ask with an ugly sneer.

Does her face not know how to not sneer? Thought Sirius, I hope her face gets stick like that.

"Shut up, Bellie," Sirius said smiling evilly, "Bombs away!"

The three chucks the six Dungbombs ate the group of Slytherins who screech like a Screech owl and tried to get away from the smelly bombs.

"Run!" yelled James.

Sirius, Peter, and James bolted out of the doors and ran head long into now other than Professor McGonagall, who was entering the Great Hall for her breakfast. She hopes this was a onetime thing and she would not have to punish her students again.

"Potter! Black! Pettigrew!" she yelled, "Ten points each from Gryffindor!"

James and Sirius look at each other and then began to run again. Peter on the other hand stared at his professor with wide eyes like she just committed the most disgusting crime imaginable. He slowly back way and was a safe distance from her, followed his fellow classmates at a walk with his head down.

James and Sirius, however stop somewhere along the corridor, both of them glancing back every now and again to make sure the teacher or the Slytherins had not followed them. Seeing no one the two Gryffindor began to laugh and did not stop for the next ten minutes. Oh what fun, throwing Dungbombs at the Slytherins.

"We really should get McGonagall," James side out of breath from running and then laughing. He was enjoying school.

"Yes, but it has to be big," Sirius said.

"This might take some time."

"Mmm what time is our first class? And what is our first class?"

"It is Charms with Professor Flitswich and it is at nine. We have Potions with Slughorn after that," said a familiar voice from behind, "After lunch we have Transfiguration."

"Remmy!" Sirius yelled, "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I am going to school here same as you two," the young werewolf said sarcastically. Sirius opens his big mouth again to give some smart comment. Remus rolled his eyes and continued on speaking, "You and Peter left your bags in the Great hall and I thought you would need them later."

"Thanks, Remmy!" James said.

"Also class starts in ten minutes."

"But I don't want to go!" Sirius complains loudly.

"Sirius, we need to go find Peter so he can help us get McGonagall," James said.

"All right," said the other black hair wizard.

"What!?" Remus asks. These two were planning on doing something to a teacher? Remus could not believe it.

"Oh crap, he knows, Jimmy!" Sirius said, "We have to kill him now."

"Sirius, we are not going to kill Remmy. We need his help too."

Remus wanted to ran for the hills. How in the world did he get stuck with two insane roommates? Maybe he could switch to a different house. Fat chance that. James seemed so nice and sane on the train maybe Sirius was the insane one and they would have to find a way to get rid of him. Oh great now he was thinking like them and it had not even been a whole week yet.

Remus glances down at his watch, which told him the time and day and what stage the moon was in. Good thing to have when one is a werewolf. The time read 8:55; crap he only had five minutes to find the charms classroom. Remus turns back towards the Great Hall.

"Hey, Remmy!" yelled one of the two insane wizards, "wait for us!"

By the time the three wizards reach the charm classroom all of the seats were full but one in front and one by Peter that Remus stole. James and Sirius both gave Remus a dirty look before going to the front of the room.

"Now, now is everyone here? Good," a wizard about two-feet tall said. He jump on a chair piled with books. "Can everyone see me? Good. The first charm, we will be stating with is Windardium Leviosa. Can anyone tell me what this charm is?"  
"It is a levitating charm," said a student off to the right of James and Sirius, with black hair and eyes.

"Good, Severus, five points to Slytherin," the charms Professor said, "Now the charm also has an arm and hand movement. Flick and switch. Everybody try it."

Professor Flitwich had the whole class practicing the flick and switch movement for the whole class hour. Now some witches and wizards in the class were fine with this, but not for James and Sirius who began to pass notes back and forth. The only reason they could pass notes was that the teacher, Flitwich was paying them little attention and was focusing on the students that need to master the flick and switch movement.

_Hey look at that, suck up_, James wrote.

_The one who answered Flitwich's question before Remus could? I rode with him in the long boats;_ Sirius answered, _but did not get a name._

_Yeah, I met him on the train. He called someone a Mudblood. His name is Severus Snape._

_We should give him a good prank like turn his hair bright pink._

_Or we could do something with shampoo. It looks like he needs to wash his hair anyways._

_Haha wait what are we going to do for McGonagall?_

_I will tell you, Remmy, and Peter later._

_Come on Potter, tell me now._

_No._

_Fine. Be like that._

_I just don't know myself. It is just an idea._

_Ideas are better than nothing and I got nothing._

_I know. Your brain is probably full of rocks._

_HEY! Is that any where to treat your best friend?_

_We are not best friends yet._

_Boo who!_

_Quite your crying, Black._

_Fine, I will, Pothead! Is class over with yet?_

"Are you two coming or do you want to sit there all day?" Remus inquired.

James and Sirius jump up, much like they did in the Great Hall after breakfast.

"Of course, we are!" James said, starting for the door of the classroom.

"Mmm, James?" Peter said, "You are forgetting your bag again."

"I knew that," James said.

"Yeah, thanks, Pete!" Sirius said.

"How come we all get nicknames but you don't have one?" James complained. As the four young Hogwarts students head for the dungeons which is where the potions classes are always held. Sirius slugged.

"What is Remus' nickname?" Peter ask, "And yours?

"Remus is Remmy and mine is Jimmy. We need one for Sirius now," James said.

"How about Sirry?" ask Remus.

"Perfect!" yelled James.

"Don't I get a say?" Sirius asks.

"NO." Three voices chimed in.

They had reached the Potions classroom, this time all of the seats were taking up again, but four in the front of the room again. At least Peter and Remus would be able to sit with them this time.

"I am Professor Slughorn," an elderly wizard announce to the room, "I am your new potions teacher."

Professor Slughorn than lung into a long and boring lecture about his classroom and all of the rules that needed to be followed in said classroom. They could not pass notes like they did in charm class; this teacher would see them plain as day.

"Wow, that was boring," Sirius said after the class, "let's go get food. I am staving!"

"You are always staving, Sirry," replied James.

"I am hungry, too," Remus said.

"James, what is this big plan of yours to get at McGonagall?" Sirius asks poking his friend in the ribs, while they walk towards the Great Hall.

"I heard that the Professor for Magical Creatures has some prixes in his classroom," James said.

"Yo-you not going to?" Peter slurred.

"We don't have to do anything, Peter," Remus said, knowing full well that James and Sirius wanted them to participate as well.

About three days later, James, Peter, Sirius and Remus all climb into bed at the correct time. Two hours later they were climbing out of bed again. And out of the Gryffindor's Common Room under James' invisibility cloak.

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this," Remus whisper to James and Sirius. Remus didn't even know how they talked him into it either. Maybe it was Sirius asking and asking and would not leave him alone or James just saying that Remus would do this and that over and over again.

"SSSHHH!" Sirius said more loudly than Remus.

The four of them walked as quietly as possible such is saying a lot for four 11-years old boys. Peter was probably the most quite followed by Remus, then James and lastly Sirius the one who could make any type of noise anywhere.

The journey to the Care of Magical Creatures classroom seem like it took a long time for the four young wizards but it did not take long. It was really short. Going down two corridors, up two flews of stairs, and down another corridor, and all without seeing any teachers or Perfects. The Care of Magical Creatures classroom was the last door on the left.

Once inside the classroom, James pulled the cloak off of them.

"Separated out and find those prixes," James dared to say.

Peter took the right side of the room while Remus took the left side. James and Sirius began to look under desks and other furniture. Half way down the left side of the room, Peter pulled a cloth off of the prixes' cage.

The prixes, blue little creatures with wings, began to laugh at the student wizard. Peter jump back when the cloth fell away from the cage. He had never seen prixes before and was frighten of the little blue creatures.

"Good job, Pete," James whisper behind poor Peter, "You find them. Let's go."

James grabs the right side of the cage. Sirius comes over to help James with it. And Remus throws the cloak back on all of them.

Outside of the classroom, the four boys tried once again to be as quite as possible which was more difficult with the prixes. The cloak also kept on slipping off of Remus or Peter, making the boys stop so their member could slip back under the cloak. The journey to the Transfiguration classroom was way longer than the three wizards and one secretly-werewolf wanted.

When they did finally get to the classroom, James and Sirius put the pixies inside while Remus and Peter waited outside in the hallway.

Once Sirius and James was back in the hallway, Remus open the door a crack and cast a spell to open the cage door. Releasing the prixes onto the classroom.

"Back to the common room now," James said.

The four took off down the hall, trying to get to the Gryffindor common room as fast as possible. Turning a corner, Sirius ran right into the Potions Professor.

"What the-" the Professor started than turned around to see what hit him in the back, "what are the four of your doing out of bed?"

"I forgot my books in a classroom, Professor," Remus said.

"And you could not wait until morning to get them?" the professor asks.

"We were studying," James said, "and needed Remus help but he did not have his bag, so we decided to get it."

"It takes four people to get one bag?" Slughorn asks.

"Yes," Sirius said, "Remus is afraid of the dark."

"Ok," Slughorn said still not convince that they were just getting a backpack. And thinking about that the four students did not even have a bag with them. He could not make them tell the truth, Slughorn was to tired himself and was heading to bed; might as do the one thing he could do.

"Detention for each of you," the teacher said, "for being out of bed. Come to my office after dinner on Friday."

Sirius and James and Remus and Peter moaned at Slughorn's words. They, however could do little for their fate but make it worst, so they started off towards the common room once more, this time they did not run into any teachers or Perfects.

"Did you hear what happen?" ask some upper student girl to another at breakfast the next day.

"No, what?" her friend asks.

"The prixes got into Professor McGonagall's classroom. She is mad."

"I think that was successful," James said to the other three first years, "to bad we have detention through."

"I am blaming you for the detention," Sirius said.

"Hey!" James replied.

"He is right, James," Remus said before James could say anything more.

"But Sirius, ran right into him," James said.

"Not my fault. Anyone could have," Sirius said with a mouth full of food.

"I am just glad we don't have Transfiguration today. I heard that the prixes torn up the room pretty bad," Peter said to keep James and Sirius from fighting again. For two guys who were becoming best of friends, they sure did fight a lot. The rest of the day, was quite even through James did manage to throw another Dungbomb at Severus resulting in him getting twenty points taken away from Gryffindor.

Friday was much the same but for the detention at seven. Even the detention was boring; they had to clean the whole potions classroom without magic.


	4. Chapter 4 Lions vs Snakes

**Author's Note: So here is Chapter four Lions vs. Snakes. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

* * *

**Chapter Four Lions vs. Snakes**

"The third years get to go to Hogsmeade," said Sirius.

The first week of classes was finally over with and Sirius's roommates had let him sleep until noon on a Saturday. Remus, Peter, and James were all sitting down to a nice quite lunch until Sirius come strolling into the Great Hall. Sirius always seems to make as much noise as possible where ever he went.

"So?" Remus said. He was tired and angry for letting these three. Well two, not counting Peter, since he did not really do any talking. Peter just went along with the prank; in fact Peter went along with almost anything. Remus hope Peter could grow a backbone soon or all of them will be in more trouble. The other two, James and Sirius were more guilty of talking him into putting prixes in a teacher's classroom and McGonagall's classroom no less. She had been mad and all of her classes had to be cancel as a class of Care Of Magical Creatures worked on getting all of the prixes back.

Another reason Remus was feeling angry was the full moon tomorrow night. Sunday night. And Remus would miss classes, because of the transformation and he did not want to miss class. Life was so unfair.

"We should go down there with them," James said evilly.

Remus closed his eyes. Could his roommates acquire anymore stupidity?

"James, we don't know how to get there!" Remus nearly screams.

"Are you feeling alright Remus?" Peter asks, eyeing his friend worriedly. Little Peter never take notice of Remus getting that mad before, then again he only has known Remus for about a week.

"I am fine, Peter," Remus said standing up. He need to get away from everyone before something bad happen like casting a full-body bind on James and Sirius. "I will see you, guys later."

"I wonder what is wrong with Remus." James said.

"But he said he was fine," Peter said wondering if James could hear or not.

"Pete just because someone says something does not mean it is true," Sirius said.

"We should go look for him and ask him again," James said.

The three friends stood up and tried to follow Remus out of the Great Hall. Unfortunately for them, Remus left early and they could not. Thinking that he went up to the common room Sirius, James, and Peter went there first. He was not there. The three left the red and gold common room to go look elsewhere in the big castle for the other wizard.

And they looked and looked.

Sometime later, Sirius flops down on the floor. He had had enough. Remus obvious did not want to be found and that was fine with Sirius if he wanted to go running off let him.

James stops walking when he notices that they were again a number short. He glances back down the hall to where Sirius was. Sirius about five feet from Peter and James, did not look to happy with the world.

"Sirius, we need to find Remus," James said.

"Why should we look? He does not want to be found."

"Because we just should."

"James, he does not want to be found!" Sirius yelled, "Can't you get that through your thick head?"

"I don't care if he wants to be found or not. I am still going to look for him!"

"It is pointless!"

"I am still going to found him with or without you!"

"Better do it without then!" Sirius yelled, "I will be in the common room if you think I would get lost, too!"

Sirius turned around and began to walk down the hall, passing all of the classrooms he and James and Peter looked in for Remus. James scolds at Sirius retreating back. Some friend Sirius Black was.

"Come on, Peter," James said.

Peter throughout the whole fight had watch Sirius and James. Those two never fought like that before. What in the world had gotten into everyone? Remus seems angry at everyone. James and Sirius fighting over rather to look for Remus or not. Peter hope he did not catch what everybody else had.

Sirius marched back to the Gryffindor's common room. Why did James Potter have to be such a brat? Could not James see that Remus wanted to be left alone? If the guy did want company they would have found him hours ago. He turned down another corridor. Why did this school have to be so bloody _big?_

"Trouble in Paradise, Sirius?" someone behind him said.

Sirius glance behind him and scold, but did not stop walking. Maybe if he ignored the group of Slytherins behind him they would go away. The group had Bellatrix as the leader, Malfory (Sirius did not understand why he would hang with younger classmates) Narcissa, one of the Lestrange brothers (Sirius thought it was Rodophus) and Alecto Carrow. What a nice little gang, not.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," Bellatrix shouted.

The spell hit Sirius in the back making him fell forward and lay still. How dare that little witch cast a spell on him? Did she have no honor? Sirius tried to laugh out loud at his last thought, but the full body bind would not even let him open his jaw. Bellatrix had no honor when it came to upholding the family name and her perfect pure-blood statue. He heard Bellatrix's footsteps and felt her shoe on his side so he was on his back instead.

"I was talking to you, you ungrateful traitor," Bellatrix said sounding exactly like his mother.

Rodolphus laugh. Malfory left his hand to play with Narcissa's breach blond hair. So that is why Malfory was here. He fancies Narcissa Black; bet their parents would approve of them.

"What should we do with him?" Alecto asks.

"We should leave him. He is not worth it," Malfory said.

"Leave a traitor like him?" Bellatrix said, "No, we can't."

"Well I am leaving and so is Narcissa," Malfory said not wanting a part in whatever Bellatrix was planning.

Yeah, just turn the other way, Malfory. That is all you are ever good at. Sirius would have spoken those words out loud, but he still had the little problem of not being able to move. Damn it! How long did this spell last? It could not be that long, could it? Sirius asked himself now beginning to panic. Tap, tap, tap went the Malfory's and Narcissa shoes as they walked away; they were going to make the perfect couple and their parents would be so pound of them.

"Now, what should we do with him?" ask Alecto.

"I don't know. Let me think," Bellatrix snap, "_Petrificus Totalus."_

Damn it! How come Bellatrix had to do that again? Stupid cousin. The spell had expired, allowing Sirius to move. He had reach for his wand, knowing all too well that he would need it to get out of this mess. Bellatrix must have seen him move his hand towards his wand. Stupid cousin!

"I have an idea," Rodolphus said. Wow, lets mark the calendar Rodolphus Lestrange has an _idea_, "Let's get him into a classroom."

"What would that serve?" Bellatrix asks.

"What if someone comes along?" said Alecto, liking Rodolphus' idea very much. Bellatrix rolled her eyes, but these guys did have a point. What if someone sees?

"Alright, let's do it."

* * *

Meanwhile Peter followed James; he really did want to stop looking for Remus, but he did not want to fight with James, too. They looked and looked having no luck at all. Maybe Remus was already back at the common room with Sirius.

They finally come back to their starting place the Gryffindor's common room. Maybe Sirius was right, thought James. Great another friend he had to apologize to. It was a good thing he did not have to go find this one. James sighed. And followed Peter into the common room.

James looked around the room for Sirius. There were some second years and third years by the fire place in the comfortable red chairs and some older students at the desk, but no first year black haired wizard. Maybe the guy already went to bed.

But up in the dormitory no other wizard was present. The room was completely empty expect for James' and Sirius' owls. James began to panic. Sirius said he would be here, plus Sirius all the time did what he said he would do.

"James," said Peter.

Before Peter could do anything, James Potter sprint out of the room, down the flight of steps, and out of the common room once more. James kept on running. Trying to get to previous place he saw his friend unaware that Peter was following behind him.

James arrives to a stop when he takes notice of various voices around the corner.

"No, no, we can't do that."

"It would serve the little traitor."

James peek around the corner and closed his eyes. He could not observe the scene playing before his eyes around the corner. Sirius was being forced into a banned classroom by now other than Bellatrix and two other Slytherins. Peter quietly pace up behind James. What was James doing now? Peter thought. James twisted his head to gaze at Peter.

"Go get McGonagall," James murmur.

Something was wrong when James inform someone to go search out a teacher. Peter turned right around once more and ran off as fast and as quietly he could. James waited. He would not leave Sirius even if he could do nothing, but wait for Peter to return with a teacher.

Not even ten minutes later, Peter return with Professor McGonagall.

"What is going on, Mr. Potter?" she asks.

"Professor, Sirius did not come back to the common room like he said he would and we came to find him. And I saw Bellatrix Black, Alecto Carrow, and Rodolphus Lestrange forcing him into a classroom."

"Are you sure, Mr. Potter? That you saw that you think you did?"

"You can go over and ask Sirius himself." James said slightly mad that a teacher would not believe him, "They are in the third classroom."

"Alright, you two stay behind me."

McGonagall march right to the third banned room with James and Peter staying right behind her. She opens the door while drawing her wand at the same time. James Potter had been right the three Slytherins had put the Gryffindor student on the floor near the back of the classroom. Sirius Black also looked to be under a full body bind and could not move a muscle.

"Black! Carrow! Lestrange! Detentions for two weeks and fifty points from Slytherin each!"

Bellatrix, Alecto, and Rodolphus had looked up from their captive to the very angry Head of Gryffindor. They grasp and nod their heads, realizing they had been catch red handed in their act. The three Slytherins silently left the classroom; not wanting to mess with McGonagall. Bellatrix sneered at the other two Gryffindors once outside the classroom. She would get back at the three of them if it was the last thing she did.

Back in the classroom, McGonagall had counter the body binding spell. Sirius sat up. Glad that a teacher or someone comes along. He had enough of Bellatrix, Alecto, and Rodolphus to last a life time and he would probably have to deal with them again in the future sometime.

"Are you all right?" ask Peter, walking up to where McGonagall and Sirius were with James.

"I am fine. All they did was several body binding spells. I am not hurt," Sirius said, trying to convince McGonagall, so she won't send him to the healing wing.

"I don't see anything wrong with you," McGonagall said, "the three of you will go back to the common room now."

Peter, James, and Sirius all agreed. The day had been long and all they wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep the night away.

"Did you find Remus?" Sirius asks in the common room. He did not want to talk about how Bellatrix and her 'friends' had hex him.

"No," James said, "Sirius, I am sorry. I should have listened to you."

"James, stop feeling guilt for everything," Sirius said, "It was Bellatrix and her gang that did that to me not you."

"Alright," James said still feeling guilt for not walking back to the common room with Sirius.

In their dorm, the other member of the Gryffindors boy was still nowhere to be found. Sirius, James, and Peter too tired to go and look for the young werewolf again went to bed. They would not see the werewolf until after Sunday night. Wednesday morning was the next time they saw the other Gryffindor.

* * *

**Wednesday morning**

"Remus, where have you been all weekend?" James asks.

They were in the Great Hall for breakfast. Remus had magically appeared again after five days of being who knows where. James had worried and hope Remus was ok where ever he had been.

"My grandma was sick, so I went to visit her," Remus lied. He had no idea how his three roommates would act if he told them he was a werewolf. Remus did feel better through even through the transformation was very tough on him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sirius asks, thinking that must have been the reason Remus disappear on Saturday and why he was so mad that day.

"Mmm, I had other things on my mind."

"I got to go," Sirius said, "I forgot my books again."

"I am coming with you," James said. Ever since the attack on Sirius, Peter and James had not left Sirius' side. It was beginning to annoy Sirius greatly. He did not need baby sitters or someone watching him twenty four hours a day.

"Stay here, James," Sirius said.

"No."

"Fine," Sirius said. Getting up and leaving the Great Hall. He really needs to talk some sense into this wizard.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" Remus asks Peter wondering about James weird behavior.

"Sirius got attack by some Slytherins," Peter said, "James is not letting him go anywhere alone."

"Oh."

"I think James is planning on getting back at them, too."

"Great," said Remus.

Remus and Peter were probably going to get stuck in the middle of that again. Would they ever have a normal week? Where they are not getting in trouble for something James and Sirius did? Well, Sirius did not ask to be attack; furthermore they did not get in trouble yet this week. Maybe James was planning something big again.

"Come on, Peter," Remus said, "We are going to be late for class."

* * *

**Please review I would like to hear that you have to say.**

**I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but who knows how long that will take me. I will also be trying to put more of Lily and Severus in the next chapter. I wanted them in this chapter; however Bellatrix wanted to be in the light once again.**


	5. Chapter 5 A Flower and A Snake

**Author's Note: So here it is Chapter Five A Flower and A Snake. Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 A Flower and a Snake**

Peter and Remus enter the classroom and sit with James and Sirius whom beat them to the classroom for the first time in their lifetime. The four were sitting in the back of the classroom the place they liked best to sit.

"Really?" said some student to Remus' left.

James stood up, but Sirius pulled James back into his seat. Remus bet anything that the students were talking about Sirius and the Slytherins. James seems ready to jinx the students until next year. Some of the older Gryffindor the morning had jinx Bellatrix, Alecto, and Rodolphus; the Gryffindors had got a detention, however not as long as the three Slytherins.

"All right silent everyone!" said the teacher, "Today, we are going to continue the Windardium Leviosa charm."

"Oh great," said Sirius to James.

The charms teacher launched into a long lecture about the correct and wrong way to say the spell. James and Sirius bored again began to pass notes once more.

_Sirius, we really need to get back at them._

_I know, James_.

_You two need to be more careful_, Remus wrote after he snatch the note from Sirius.

_Do you want in it, too? We might need your help_.

_James, we should forces more on school._

_But school is boring,_ wrote Sirius.

_You are insane, Sirius_, Remus wrote.

_Yeah, you might end up in Azkaban_, James wrote.

_I will not and you are supposed to be on my side._

_But you might. You have just the right amount of insanity._

_Do not!_

_I agree with James. You are going to end up in Azkaban._

_I don't want to go to Azkaban._

_Who is going to Azkaban?_ Peter finally getting the note from Sirius.

_Sirius is going to Azkaban, Peter,_ wrote Remus.

_Oh. Yeah, he is._

_Hey! You were supposed to be on my side._

_Nope. You are too insane_, Peter wrote.

_Is everyone supposed to be on your side? _James wrote.

_Yes?_

_Is that a question or a statement?_

_Both?_

_You're impossible, Sirry._

_Thanks, Jimmy._

_I don't mean it as a compliment!_

"Hey guys, class is over with," Remus said. Why did this always happen? Then again Remus was just as guilty as James and Sirius for not paying attention. They really need to stop.

"Yes, where to?" James asked. Since Remus was the one with their schedules memorized.

"We don't have class until after lunch."

"Good. Let's go do some exploring."

The four walk out of the room. Outside the room and a corridor down, one of the boys stops.

"I forgot my bag," Remus said.

"I will get it," Sirius said, turning around and running back to the classroom. Sirius found Remus bag quickly since he had been sitting right next to him. Outside of the classroom once more Sirius ran into Severus Snape and another first year Slytherin. Bloody hell. Why didn't they just line up and attack me?

"Hey, look who it is, the little traitor," the other Slytherin said. Sirius did not catch many of his classmates' names. He only knows like fifteen to seventeen other first years. He should have paid more attention at the Sorting. This one, however looked to be Nott, another suck up pure-blood.

"Why don't you go slither into a hole somewhere?" Sirius asks.

"Shut up, Black," Snape said, "Or did you want to us to go find Bellatrix, Alecto, and Rodolphus again?"

"Like you should talk, Snape," Sirius responded, "I could go find James."

James had told Sirius how he met Severus Snape and how Snape had been calling another student on the train a Mudblood. James also told Sirius all of the Potters family views which Sirius agreed with. One of those views had been no one should be called a Mudblood.

"He could do nothing to me, Black."

"Yeah, right," Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"How about this, Black, we have ourselves a little wizard's dual," Snape said.

"Alright, midnight tomorrow at the third floor corridor," Sirius said. Finally a change to get a one of the slimy Slytherins. Sirius' hatred for the lot of them was growing by the day. He thought he was going to explored because of all the jinxes and hexes aimed at him and the stress and anger of it all. Furthermore, he was getting very tired of being the victim of all of the Slytherins pranks.

"Sirius!"

Tired of waiting in the hall for Sirius to return, James had walk back to the classroom as well. He, Remus and Peter were all worried that Sirius had been attack by some upper class Slytherins again.

"Let's go, James."

* * *

"Sirius, you can't," Remus said.

"Why can't he?" James asked.

They were in their dorm; talking before going to bed. Sirius had just finish telling them about what had happen with Snape and the other Slytherin and the upcoming wizard dual with Snape. James saw the dual as the perfect way to get at Severus Snape. Remus on the other hand had begun to try and talk Sirius out of it. Peter looked petrified of the idea of a wizard dual.

"Because what if a teacher finds out and we all get another detention?"

"Remus, it is not like I can do anything to him," Sirius said on Peter's bed, "the worst we can do to each other is send sparks."

Remus and James were sitting on Remus' bed while Peter and Sirius were on Peter's bed. All of them facing the other two; James and Remus facing Peter and Sirius. Peter still petrified of the wizard dual had not said a word about it.

"Fine," Remus said, "Peter, what do you think?"

Maybe if the werewolf could get Peter to agree with him, they could talk some common scene into these two stubborn wizards.

"I...I," Peter stuttered, "I don't know."

"It is either a yes or a no, Pete," James said realizing what Remus was trying to do.

"Mmm," Peter said, "Yes?"

"Ha!" Sirius said, "Three against one, Remmy, the dual is on."

Remus gave Sirius a scold as Sirius leap from the bed to the floor and started to dance around the room. Why could it he have sane roommates? Remus asked himself once again. How many times had he asked himself that same question since school started? Too many was the answer.

"I am going to bed," the werewolf said with attempt to punish James off his bed.

"James!" Sirius suddenly yelled.

"What?"

"We get our first flying lesson tomorrow!"

"YES!"

James had been very sad when he find out that the first years' first flying lesson had been punish back a week. He loved to fly. And so did Sirius which made James happy to have a friend who loved to fly as much, maybe more, as he did.

"I wish they would let first years try out for the Quidditch," James said, still on Remus' bed.

"Me too, but we can try out next year," Sirius said, "What position do you play?"

"Chaser."

"Beater," Sirius said, "What about you, Pete?"

"I don't like to fly."

"You should," James said, "It is a lot of fun. Remus?"

"What?" Remus asked annoyed by his friends and not paying any attention to them.

"What Quidditch position do you play?"

"I don't know anything about Quidditch."

"You are missing out," Sirius said.

"Yes, I am missing out on a good night's sleep," Remus said hoping they would take a hint.

"Ok, ok, we will go to bed," James said.

"Finally!"

James and Sirius got up from Remus' bed and went to they own beds. Peter's snores soon filled the room as Peter was often the fast of them asleep. Sirius for the past few nights had not been sleeping as well. Ever since the attack on him from the Slytherins, he had nightmares. Sirius did not tell anyone about them. What could they do anyways? Tell him to go get a sleeping draught from the hospital wing? Nay, he would wither suffer. Sleep finally claims the young wizard. The first time in about a week, he sleeps soundlessly.

* * *

"You two are naturals," the flying teacher said to both James and Sirius, "Be sure to get on the Quidditch team next year."

James and Sirius and all the other first years were still on their very first flying lesson and all of them in the air; some a little higher than others, mostly pure-bloods and people who liked to fly. Likely no one had fallen off their blooms yet, however Peter had a few close calls. Peter and half of the first year's students were glad when the teacher ended the lesson. The hour had seemed too short for James and Sirius.

"Hey, Evens!" James cried on the way back to the castle, "If your hair is green will it match your eyes?"

"Like I will tell you, Potter!" Lily Evens said.

"How come?" James asks, "I am great!"

"You are too pigheaded to even realize that," Lily responded.

Sirius had to hand it to Lily, she was one clever witch. He almost felt sorry for James. But then again James would get to Lily. He did not know how, but he would. Maybe he would turn her hair green.

"James, you really should not pick on her," Remus said back in the castle.

The other first years had all head to go study either to the library or to their own common rooms, but James and Sirius wanted to explore Hogwarts again.

"But, Remmy it is fun," James said.

"Really weird question but what are all of the Gryffindor's girl's names?" Sirius asks not really pay attention to James and Remus. He was trying to come up with names for all of the students in their class. He knew most of the purebloods, but the muggle borns and half bloods were harder to come up with.

The other three students did think the question was odd and gave Sirius a strange look. They know the guy was mad, but how in the world did he not know their names?

"I was not paying much attention at the sorting. I only knew Lily Evens, Bessie Bones, and Violet Ross, but who are the other two?"

"The other two are muggle borns and are Ivy Turner and Jackie Sparrow," Remus said.

"Ok, James, we are going to crush those Slytherins tonight," Sirius said excitedly, thinking once more about the dual.

"Of course, we are," James said, "We are better. Who did you think Snape's second will be?"

"Probably Nott or the other Slytherin he was with today," Sirius said, "I think that one is half-blood."

"Who cares?" James asked as they walked into the basement of the school.

James and Sirius had already explored the majority of the school. The two young wizards wanted to find every little secret the ancient school held. The four friends were in a hall with a giant painting of fruits.

"Mmm, food sounds good," said Peter, glazing at the painting.

"I heard the kitchens are down here. Somewhere," Sirius said.

"Where?" Peter asks.

"Where did you hear that?" James asks.

"It is good to have older cousins," said Sirius, "Peter, I don't know where."

"Oh," Peter said sadly.

"Let's try behind the painting," James said, "A lot of paints here have doors behind them."

James and Sirius had discovered several such rooms. They also discovered that many doors like to pertain to be doors and walls liked to be doors. It was all very confusing especially for the first years, but they seem to be getting the hang of the school. James and Sirius walked over to the big painting and began to exam it for any and all secrets.

Sirius left his hand and put it on the painting, trying to get a closer look at the right side. He shifts his hand to grab the painting to move it away from the wall. The painting turned into a door with handle near Sirius's hand, the painting had reveled its secret. Sirius closes to the door, looked surprise. James on the other side of the painting had jump when the painting had change into something else; he then looked at Sirius.

"Brilliant, Sirius!" James said, "I think we have found the kitchens!"

"How did you do that, Sirius?" Remus asked.

Remus walked to where Sirius was to see what the other wizard did to get the painting to open.

"I don't know," Sirius said, "I put my hand on the painting and was examining the wall."

"Who cares?" Peter asks, "I see food."

Peter followed Sirius and Remus into the delicious smelling kitchens. The kitchen had hundreds maybe a thousand house-elves, three of the house-elves stop working to come and greet the newcomers.

"Why hello, good-sirs!" one of them said.

Peter jumped back a little; he did not know that these talking creatures were. Maybe coming to the kitchens was a bad idea, but James, Sirius, and Remus did not seem to mind the strange little creatures with big bat-like pointed ears.

"Hi," said Sirius entirely use to house-elves since his family had how many of them.

"I did not know Hogwarts had house-elves," Remus said.

"Yes, we are supposed to be unseen and unheard," said another house-elf, "But we like it when students comes and visits us. I am Pinky."

"I am Tiny," said another.

"And I am Wibby," said the last one.

"Hi," James said, "I am James. This is Remus, Sirius and Peter."

"Would you, sirs, like some food?" asked Wibby.

"Yes please," Sirius said.

The house elves jumped up and down with big smiles on their faces clearly overjoyed that the four students wanted some food. The elves usher the students over to a nearby table with many tasty treats. Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter sat down on the chairs at the table.

"Wibby, how does the painting to get in here work?" Remus asks.

"You must tick the pear in the painting, sir."

"So that is what I did," Sirius said.

* * *

Hours later near 11 o'clock, James had his invisibility cloak around his arm. Sirius and James were going to go and met Snape in the third corridor. The common room empty by the time they came down the stairs or so they thought.

A girl with flaming red hair and fiery green eyes sitting in one of the big comfortable red chairs near the fire waited for the two boys. The two at first did not see Lily Evens clearly waiting for them. The boys were trying to be as quite as they could. They did not want to be found out so soon.

"You two can't go," the girl near the fire said.

Sirius and James jump at her voice, thinking they were the only ones awake at this hour even Remus and Peter were snoring away up in the dorm. James scolds at Lily. Can't she just leave them be and go to bed? And how did she know?

"Says who, Lily?" James addressing the young witch.

"All of the teachers and perfects."

"Who cares about them?" James asks.

"Obvious not you, but you can be expelled or Gryffindor could lose the house cup."

"Lily, it is too early in the year to lose the house cup," Sirius said speaking up for the first time.

"Maybe she is just worried we will be expelled," James said, "I did not know you cared Lily."

"Shut up, I don't even know why I try. Good night, Sirius, I hope you don't get expelled. James, I really care less about," the young witch said.

James glances over at Sirius. How come Lily Evens hated him, but liked Sirius? James could not wrap his head around this little problem. The other Gryffindor girls seem to like him just fine.

She then walked past them to go up to the girls' dormitory. The two boys finish the short walk to the exits and entrance of the Gryffindor's common room. They climb out of the hole and slip on the invisibility cloak. Soon they would be at the third corridor to dual with two other Slytherins and show them not to mess with the Gryffindors.

* * *

**Remember to Review!**

**Still turned for Chapter Six The Dual!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Duel and Green

**Author's Note: Hi, here is chapter six. Hope you enjoy. Also if you like the Inheritance Cycle by Christopher Paolini, go read my story titled The End to the War.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Shocker, right?**

* * *

**Chapter 6 The Duel And Green**

Two boys unseen under a silvery cloak that hidden them from unwanted eyes, walk the dark halls of a great school. Sirius Black and James Potter kept quiet knew all too well they could still be heard. James under the cloak slowed to a stop and pointed dead ahead to a shadow against the wall in the shape of a cat. The creature come closer and closer until the two young wizards could see who the grey cat was. Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat. No student liked the cat or its owner, Argus Filch, an old man that clean Hogwarts and always trying to find students out of bed or causing trouble. He had a great disliked of students. The grey cat must have disliked students as much as the owner did, since it always went to find him when the cat seen students misbehaving.

Bloody hell, stupid cat.

"Come along, precious, let us go and find whose students that are out of bed," the voice of the caretaker could be heard from around the corner. Mrs. Norris meowed and followed her owner.

The cat and the old caretaker continue down the hall. The two invisible boys waited until they could no longer hear the footsteps of the caretaker and his nuisance cat. Instead going the way the caretaker and Mrs. Norris, Sirius and James turned the way the cat and Filch come from.

When the two finally arrived at the third corridor, they waited under the invisibility cloak for Snape and his second. James had come up with the idea of surprising the two Slytherins by waiting for them under his cloak. Which Sirius had agreed was a brilliant plan.

Three sets of footsteps tapped against the floor of Hogwarts. What did those Slytherins do this time? The steps were getting closer and the two invisible wizards could tell that the people coming closer were not first year students. These footfalls were much to heavier; maybe some older students or three teachers.

"I don't see them," said the familiar voice of Alecto Carrow.

So that is what Snape did. He told Alecto Carrow and probably some older students that two Gryffindors would be easy prey tonight.

"Sshh!" another student went, "We don't want to scare them off."

Bellatrix Black? The third one is probably Rodophus Lestrange. The two young Gryffindors decided not to stick around anymore. They did not want to be found by the older Slytherins, besides it was three against two, not a fair fight.

James and Sirius quietly made their way to the Gryffindors common room. As they walked to the room they stopped once more hearing some voices. Both of the voices they heard were two teachers this time, one of Slughorn and one of Byrne, their Professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"We both knew that man is mad," Slughorn was saying.

"But he makes a lot of good points, Slug," The younger man said.

"I don't see any good points about it."

"You don't understand. He wants to make our world a better place."

"By getting rid of muggles and muggle-borns? Over half of the students here are muggle-born or half."

"You still don't understand the Dark Lord."

"Fine! Then I don't understand it, but there will be no more talk of dark lords and dark magic."

Sirius stop walking, eyes wide. Sirius had heard his mother and father talking about some nut head wizard looking for support in his cause just before coming to school. They called him the Dark Lord as well. Sirius thought the Aurors would have caught the wizard by now. Maybe the government was just taking its old sweet time liked it always did.

James grabs Sirius by the arm and continues down the hall. They could discuss what happen tonight tomorrow or some other time. James just wanted to go to bed.

* * *

The four wizards were now sitting in their last class of the day with the weekend only a few hours away. They had nothing planned for the weekend, but could not wait to relax. The last two weeks had been long. Hopefully the next two weeks at Hogwarts would not be so busy.

"Sirius, what was that all about?" James asked.

"What?"

"The dark magic guy from last night," James said.

"Someone is using dark magic?" Peter asked.

"Peter, a lot of wizards and witches use dark magic," Sirius said.

"But won't the Aurors get them?"

"Yes, mostly. I thought the Aurors had already gotten this wizard," Sirius said.

"But Sirius," James said.

"My parents were talking about him."

"Mystery solved," James said.

"That mystery, what happen to you at the duel?" Remus asked.

"Oh, nothing, Snape never showed. Some older students did."

"Which ones?" Remus asked

"Black, Carrow, and Lestrange again."

"See, I told you the duel was a bad idea."

"Relax, Remmy, no one got hurt."

As soon as the class ended, students race thought Hogwarts to met with other friends or find something to do besides class work. The four Gryffindors took a walk down to the lake, they wanted to get out of the castle and winter was coming fast to Hogwarts. The cold air nip at their skin and the warm sun set faster than the fastest bloom could go. At the lake, the water of the lake did not look so ominous in the daylight.

The four of them were just enjoying the weather and being at Hogwarts for once instead of trying to play pranks on people or were too busy with class work.

* * *

Two weeks passed before anything interesting again happen. The disappears of Remus Lupin again. James and Sirius wonder if his grandmother had become ill again, which they thought would be odd since she did just get over an illness last month. Peter did not think much of it.

"Where did your friend go?" sneered Snape at them passing by in the hall.

Snape had not been happy to see James and Sirius after the fake duel. He probably thought Bellatrix, Alacto, and Rodophus would show James and Sirius who was boss in the school. Was that Slytherin wrong. Bellatrix the next day sent her mother a letter saying Sirius had been out of bed. Sirius in return received another howler. His third one this year. Sirius had received one after his detention with Slughorn. He thought he would have received more by now; however, the less he had to put up with his mother the better.

"We better take notes for Remus," Peter said as the three friends sat in their usual spot for class.

"You can, Pete," James said knowing full well Peter could not take notes worth anything and he and Sirius never took any notes to begin with. They always nip them off of Remus. Last time Remus was gone, he got them from Lily. James was sure he would get them from her again.

"Ok."

The class pass like any other class, but at the end, James pulled his wand out and took aim at Snape. James had wanted to get at Snape since the beginning of the term. He finally did some research with the help of Sirius and learned how to turn someone's hair different colors. James uttered the spell, which had been really simple. James put his wand back in his pocket and pokes Sirius so he could enjoy Snape's different color hair as well.

The black haired wizard had no idea that just happen. His black hair had become a lime green color. The lime green was extreme bright, shining like an everlasting star.

"Look at Snape's hair!" a girl yelled, before laughing.

James and Sirius were already laughing at the green haired wizard. He looked like one of those muggle's signs that said open for a shop.

"Hey, Snape! You are a true Slytherin now. Your hair matches your house color," Sirius said between laughing and breathing.

"That is enough boys," said Professor Byrne, trying to hide his laugher, "Snape, go see madam Poppy."

Snape jumped up from his seat and ran out of the room. The green haired wizard knew who turned his black hair to green. Potter and his little side kick Black! Those two had it coming to them. Snape just did not know how to get at them. Maybe he should ask Lily. She might know something.

"Class is over with," Byrne said, after the green haired wizard left the room. Byrne watch as the youngest students in the school left the classroom, talking about Snape and green hair. Byrne was trying to pick out the other student that gave Snape a new hair due, however the student who did had already left the classroom far behind.

"That was good, Jimmy," Sirius said.

"Thanks, Sirry."

"Let's go back to the common room maybe Remus is back," Peter said.

"I doubt that, Pete," James said.

"It is worth a try."

The three of the four Gryffindor boys head back to one of their favorite spots in the whole school. As they walked to the high tower, they over heard other first years telling other students what happen to Snape's hair. Most of the other students laugh as well, the only ones whom did not enjoy the story of green hair was the slimy Slytherins.

When the three arrived at the red and gold common room, they had seen no signs of Remus. James and Sirius then began to teach Peter how to play wizard chess since Peter told them last night he did not know how to play. So for the rest of the day Peter played against James and Sirius.

* * *

**Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7 Halloween

**Author's Note: Time for Halloween the seventh chapter. Enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing everything belongs to J.K Rowling our Queen!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Halloween**

"I am bored," Sirius said as he sat down by the fire in one of the red and gold comfortable chairs. James and Remus in front of the red and gold fire were playing a game of wizard chess. Remus was winning. Remus always wins at wizard chess well against James. Anyone could win wizard chess against James even a five years old muggle kid who did not know how to play.

Today had been the day, Remus came back to school. He claimed his mother was sick this time. Peter believed him; James and Sirius won't so sure. It had been two days since James had turn Snape's black hair to green. Needless to say Snape did not have lime green hair anymore, which disappointed James; he hoped the healer could not turn his hair back to black.

"You are always bored," Remus said, as he was watching James struggling to come up with a move.

"Am not."

"The Halloween feast is coming up," Peter said, trying his best to get his friend not bored.

"So?" Sirius asked.

"I HAVE GOT IT," James yelled scaring the others and jumping up from the floor.

"What do you have?" Sirius asked.

"Oblivious not the game," Remus stated.

"You should have seen him playing against Pete," Sirius said to Remus, "I swear Peter beat him five times in a row."

"No, not the game. Halloween," James beamed, "Let's blow up the pumpkins in the Grand Hall."

Remus moaned not again with one of James' crazy plans. Sirius grinned, he liked the idea. Peter wanted to ran away and hide.

"We are not going to blow up pumpkins," Remus hissed.

"We will need to set them on a timer," Sirius said.

"Yes, so they can go off at the end of the feast."

"How did we get stuck with them, Peter?" Remus asked quietly as Sirius and James continued making plans for blowing up pumpkins.

"I don't know," Peter responded, "Let's go up to bed."

"Best idea I heard all day," Remus said, as he was still wore out from the full moon.

The werewolf and the young wizard stood up and without saying anything to James or Sirius went quietly to the staircase. They however did not get the chance to climb up the staircase to the comfortable beds.

"Where are you two going?" James demand, "We need your help, too."

"Why?" groaned Remus.

"Because it would not be fun without you," James explained.

"Really?" asked Peter, hopeful. He never had been around people who just wanted to be with him for a good time. They always thought him as baggage.

"Of course," Sirius remarked, "Where would we be without you two?"

"I don't know, maybe in detention again," Remus said.

"Hey! We did not get caught," James boomed.

"Not yet."

"Please," Sirius begged.

"Fine!"

Remus could not believe how easily he was giving in to his two insane roommates. He only had one chance at the school and would never have gotten that chance if it were not for the current headmaster, Dumbledore. If he got expelled, there would be no returning to the school and he would have to go live with other werewolves, which was bad. Plus he hated betraying Dumbledore's trust, sneaky around school at night, blowing things up counted at least for Remus betraying Dumbledore's trust. Remus felt himself being torn in two. How could he continue like this? He would just have to try harder to say no.

Peter on the other hand could hardly wait now to blow up pumpkins. He should stick with James and Sirius more. Before Hogwarts he never had friends who just wanted to do stuff with him.

* * *

The Pumpkin Plan, named by Sirius, was going as planned. Remus found the perfect spell in the library, because he was the only one willing to go into the library. Peter was scared of the librarian and Sirius and James swore never to go into 'that evil place with books'.

Once they had the spell, Sirius and James practice the spell on different kinds of fruits and vegetables and of different sizes from apples to watermelons. The first time they had any success was with a polished red apple, which Peter picked up to eat and got a nasty shock.

The apple trembled in his hand right before blowing up. Then apple chucks fling everywhere around the abandon classroom they were using. Peter had apple juice and pieces of the fruit in his hair and on his robes. James and Sirius would not stop laughing. Peter blinking like an owl, tried to figure out what just happen. Once Peter did figure out that he tried to eat an exploding apple, he joined in with James and Sirius.

The night before Halloween, the four students sneak out of the common room under the invisibility cloak once more. They quietly walk to the Great Hall under the cover of darkness and invisibility. They had passed no perfects or teachers from the common room to the Grand Hall.

Pulling off the cloak once inside the Grand Hall with the big doors security shut behind, James smiled at the extremely huge pumpkins. Some of the pumpkins were as big as a house.

"Only do the small ones," Remus whisper, "We don't want to make too big of mess."

"Which ones are the small ones?" Sirius asked jokily. All of the pumpkins were big; the smallest ones were as tall as a chair and as wide as a desk.

"You know the ones."

"Ok, don't get so mad."

"Come on, Sirius," James said, "Let's get to work."

James started on one of the smaller ones, so did Sirius. The two were working up to the larger of the orange pumpkins. Remus and Peter kept a look out for the any teachers and student Perfects.

Sirius and James utter the spell again and again on different size of pumpkins. They were going to leave the ones as big as houses out. The totally of all the pumpkins they were going to blow up was around thirty which would make a pretty big mess. Most of the pumpkins were also by the Slytherin table and the head table. The four boys did pick some pumpkins near the other tables as well so the other houses would not mess out on the fun.

Once done with the spell casing, they slip back under the cloak and head to the common room. The walk back was a little more eventful then the common room to the Grand Hall.

"I am getting tired of all his talk about it," the potions Professor's voice comes from around the corner along with his footsteps.

"You are not the only one," Professor McGonagall said.

The boys stop and press themselves as close to the wall as possible. The Professors' footsteps came closer and closer. The two Professors were soon right in front of the four invisible boys.

"I think he will be joining him soon."

"He is still looking for supporters?" said McGonagall, "I had thought he stop."

"No, he has not, but many wizarding families will support him," Slughorn said, "Does Dumbledore knew anything?"

"That is always difficult to say," said McGonagall, "He has been advising the Ministry and the Aurors."

"Ah that is good," was the last thing the boys heard Slughorn say. They did not hear Professor McGonagall's respond or the rest of Slughorn's, as the teachers were now around another corner. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter could still hear their footsteps and waited until they could hear no more of the two teachers.

The four students glad the teachers were gone, started off to the common room once again. They thought nothing of the conversion they over heard. The Aurors would get the dark wizard and that would be the end of everything.

The next day, a red haired witch quickens her steps down the empty corridor. Lily Evens smiled when she saw her black haired Slytherin friend. Severus Snape. He looked up when he heard her footsteps.

"Hi, Lily."

"Hi, Severus, sorry I could not get away last time."

"That is alright. I understand. How are you?"

"Oh you know same old."

Snape chuckle at her words. He wish they did not have to sneak around to talk to each other. No one would understand at least the other Slytherins won't. Snape was not so sure about the Gryffindors; Potter would probably not understand.

"Do you need any help with Potions?" he asked his friend, knowing full well she was brilliant at Potions.

"No, are you going to Slughorn's party?" she asked.

"I have not decided yet. Will Potter and Black be there?" Snape asked.

Lily signed. Why could it boys just get along for once? Severus had told Lily to stay away from Potter and Black, just because Severus hated the other two boys. Lily did not like James at all, but Sirius was nice. Lily did not understand why Severus hated them so much either. She merely dislikes James and for the most part ignored the arrogant pig headed guy.

"I don't think so."

"Good."

"You are not going to try and get revenge on them, are you?"

"Lily, I have to. They deserve it."

"Maybe James, but I doubt Sirius does."

"But Lily, if I do nothing what would the other Slytherins think?"

"I don't care what the other Slytherins think, Severus."

"Will I-"

"SSHH, someone is coming!" Lily said loudly, she turned and walk the same way she came. The footsteps of four second years could be heard following Lily. She could not believe Severus sometimes. He was so worried about image and what other people would think if he talked to a muggle-born Gryffindor witch.

She continues to walk right into the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Lily sat in between Bessie and Jackie, Ivy and Violet were across from them. Lily did not mind her roommates, Ivy and Violet loved to gossip about who was going out with who, who they hated, who they liked, and anything and everything else. She liked Bessie the most with Jackie next. They were more down to earth then Ivy and Violet and Bessie and Jackie did not gossip like Ivy and Violet.

"Oh, look there is the boys." Ivy said, "Is it James so cute?"

Lily moaned, maybe if she hit her head on the table enough times she would die. The four Gryffindor boys had just entered the Great Hall with James in front with Sirius right beside him and Remus and Peter following.

"Are you alright, Lily?" Jackie asked.

"I am fine, I just can't wait for the weekend," Lily lied with no trouble.

"I like Remus," Violet said.

Maybe Violet was not so bad after all, then again you can never tell with her. The fanatics four sat down as close to the entrance as possible. They usually picked odd places to sit. Lily was just glad they were away from her and her friends.

The headmaster stood up to address the school as a whole.

"Now I know you don't want to hear an old man talk when food is about to appear so without far adore. Let's eat!"

Just like at the Sorting feast, food appear on the four tables of Hogwarts well five counting the head table. Hours pass as the students and teachers of Hogwarts ate the delicious food the house-elves prepared for them. As the Halloween feast come to an end the headmaster stood again.

"I am sure everyone would agree with me and saying that food was delicious. And I am also sure the students would like to go to bed now. So good night."

James and Sirius grinned as he watches several of the pumpkins tremble. The four had planned the pumpkins to go off at the end of the feast, so no one would miss the food. Other students from different houses also notice the pumpkins shaking like Hogwarts was having an earthquake but only attacking the pumpkins.

The first pumpkin went boom when it explored and chunks landed on three of the five tables. Most students sitting near the pumpkins jump up and scream and begin to run away from the pumpkins, afraid of the orange pumpkins. Several more pumpkins explored as the students ran. Some of the Professors had gotten up as well and ran to the pumpkins, probably trying to stop the rest of the pumpkins from exploring.

Thought the exploring pumpkins, the running confused wizards and witches, four students in the back of the Great Hall were laughing their heads off. Remus could not believe how funny everything was. Peter was completely enjoying himself happy for once he was one of the people on the joke. James and Sirius could not stop laughing at the other students and teachers running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Hey, look at Snape!" Peter said and pointed towards the Slytherin table. Snape was one of closes Slytherins to the pumpkins. Him with other Slytherins were cover head to toe in pumpkin guts; his black Hogwarts robes were the color of bright orange and his hair drip with pumpkin juice. This made the four Gryffindors laugh even harder.

Remus glances at the head table where only a few teachers were left including Dumbledore. The headmaster was laughing only a few people were in fact laughing.

"I can't believe it!" Remus said, "Dumbledore is laughing."

"Oh, good! He is enjoying the show!" James said.

After the majority of the wizards and witches realized no more pumpkins were going too explored, they settle down. Some people were laughing while others were actually pissed about the pumpkins. The Great hall was a mess; the Hufflepuff table had been turned over as well as many of the chairs. Food and pumpkin guts lay everywhere and people keep on slipping on pumpkin chunks. Almost everyone in the Grand Hall had some pumpkin on them or another such food. The Slytherins were the worst of the houses; they had pumpkin guts like Snape did from head to toe. The least to have any pumpkin were the Gyffindors, they probably had one or two pieces of pumpkin on them.

Dumbledore having gone back to his chair after he had said good night the first time had gotten up once again. He was still laughing.

"Now that we have had a little Halloween fun. I think everyone should head off to bed. Good-night!"

People, who were standing and closes to the entrance of the hall, had gotten thought the door first. While others who remained sitting thought-out the whole pumpkin exploring, did not realize how hard it was going to be to walk to the door. Everyone was slipping on liquids and foods.

James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus being near the doors were some of the first ones out of the Great Hall. The four boys could hear other wizards and witches talking about the exploring pumpkins with a casual laugh.

"That was good!" Explain one third year Gryffindor, "I wonder who did it!"

"Don't you know? A Gryffindor did it!" a girl said next to him.

"Yes," said another girl, "Most of the exploding pumpkins were near the Slytherin table."

"Another successful prank," James said away from everyone, "Well done!"

"That was fun!" Sirius said, "We should do some more."

"How about we throw Dungbombs again?" Peter asked.

"Dungbombs?" James asked.

"This time fling them so we don't have to smell them for a week again," Remus said.

"How about down in the dungeons?" asked Sirius, "The Slytherins live down their somewhere."

"Perfect!" James said, "Do you have anymore?"

"Yup."

"Brilliant. When should we toss them?" James requested.

"How about sometime next week?" Remus asked.

"Remmy, I am so pound of you," James said with a grin.

Remus gave James a look. James began to laugh at the said looked.

"You are turning into one of us," James said.

"Ok..So next week?"

* * *

**Remember to Review! And the next chapter will be up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8 All Fun and Games

**Author's Note: Hello all! Remember to Review at the end of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer****: Yes, I own nothing and am not making any money from this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 All Fun and Games**

"Ravenclaw verse Gryffindor is coming up," James said to Sirius.

"Yes, I know. Gryffindor is going to win."

"Not true. Ravenclaw has won for the last three years."

"So?" asked Sirius.

"Gryffindor hardly has any good players."

"Next year they will have us and they have a couple of good players"

"Yeah and then we can win."

"What are you two talking about?" Peter whispered.

The four friends were sitting in the back of potions. Remus out of the four was now the only one paying any attention to the professor's lecture. Peter had tried to pay attention, but he kept on over hearing James and Sirius whispering to each other. And his curiosity had gotten the better of him, which did not normally happen for him and was happening more and more.

The weekend had just ended and November had started off with white fluffy snow. The chill of the weather could be felt all the way down in the dungeons where the first students wish to be by warm fires in their common rooms or someplace with a warm fire like the Great Hall. The pumpkin exploding in the Great Hall had been the top discussion over the weekend and wild rumors of who set the pumpkins off keep on flying around the school. Other rumors included the teachers set the pumpkins off; the teachers were going to punish the whole school if someone did not step up and claim to it, that the school board was going to close down even though no one was injury seriously, and other such rumors. Not one person had guess that the current culprits sat in the dungeons taking a potions class.

"Quidditch," responds James, "The first game is tomorrow."

"In this weather?" Peter asked, he could not believe anyone would go out and play a game in the snow. He did not really understand Quidditch either.

"Pete, it is going to be sunny tomorrow," Sirius whispered, "Everything will be fine."

After the potions class, the four friends strode around the school with nothing else to do. As potions was their last class of the day and had been a double potions class on top of that. James and Sirius began to play yet another prank this time on Snape again.

* * *

Screaming. Thousands of people screaming, as fifteen people race high up in the air. The sun beam down and the snow reflected the sun's bright glare. Seven of the fifteen people wore red robes, they raced after varies balls while another seven of people wore blue robes and went after the same balls. The game of Quidditch was on and so far no one had score and the Seekers did not catch the Snitch yet.

"Come on, Gryffindor!" yelled one of the first year Gryffindor boys with wild black hair.

James jump up and down in the stands high in the sky. The only other Gryffindor boy, who was excited about the game, was Sirius. Remus could really care less about the game, but he wanted to support the Gryffindor house so he let his roommates drag him away from his books and homework. Peter wanted to go back to the Gryffindor common room, he hated highs and the stands for game were up to high for his liking.

Players zoomed in and out of the field up and down and basically all over the place, chasing the red Quaffle, flying around and avoiding the black Bludgers and other players. A brown haired Ravenclaw scored two times on the Gryffindors before the Gryffindor chasers could get the Quaffle with the help of the keeper. Twenty points for Ravenclaw and zero for Gryffindor. Some beater on the Ravenclaw hit the one of the Bludgers at a red chaser and knocking him off his broomstick.

"Foul!" yelled James, when the referee did not blow the whistle on the Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw scored three more times and Gryffindor finally scored.

"It looks like they need some new chasers and a keeper," Remus said, watching the game.

"The keeper is alright, and one of the chasers is doing fine," Sirius said, "They just need two new chasers and a new beater."

One of the Gryffindor beaters was doing all of the work while the other beater seem to be trying to avoid all of the Bludgers and other players. A chaser for Ravenclaw had gotten by the keeper again and scored.

"What about, is it the Seeker?" asked Peter, unsure about the positions of the players even thought James and Sirius tried to teach him all about the game.

"Yeah, I don't know how well he will do," James said, "never seen him play before."

Ravenclaw scored two more times and the only good chaser Gryffindor had tried to score, but the keeper block his attempt. Ravenclaw now had eighty to Gryffindor ten.

"How is the keeper alright if he keeps letting the Ravenclaws get pass him?" Remus asked.

"Gave the guy a break, Remmy, he is only a second year," James said, "He will get better. Besides the Ravenclaws have really good chasers."

"They have had a really good team," Sirius said.

"You two are the Quidditch expects," Remus said.

The Ravenclaws scored a couple more times giving them more points; they now had a hundred and twenty points more than Gryffindor. However one of the beaters for Gryffindor did manage to knock a chaser and the seeker off their broomsticks.

"Yes!" James shouted, "Now Gryffindor has a chance."

"Yeah right, James," Sirius relied, "Ravenclaw has a hundred and seventy points."

Both teams scored ten more points before the Gryffindor seeker took a shape drive. Before the seeker could hit the ground he pulled up and holds up his hand. He had caught the Golden Snitch. The finally scored of both teams was Ravenclaw a hundred and eighty to Gryffindor a hundred and seventy. Gryffindor lost by ten points.

The whole game had last four hours with at least fifteen different fouls.

The four Gryffindor boys hurried back to the castle. James and Sirius had planned to throw the Dungbombs after the game of Quidditch. The reasoning behind this was that all or most of the Slytherins would smell the bombs.

Each of them was armed much like last time they throw the Dungbombs. Two for each, but this time instead of six, the grand totally of the smelly bombs was eight. When they got to the dungeons, they stood on the steps leading down into them instead of going all the way down into them.

Once the bombs had been thrown, the four friends ran off. Not wanting to wait around for a teacher or any of the slimy Slytherins. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter would hear about how someone had thrown Dungbombs into the dungeons at dinner or in the common room.

"We should have a name," James said.

"Mmm, James, each of us already has a name," Peter said, "Remember I Pete, your Jimmy, Remus is Remmy and Sirius is Sirry."

"No, not nicknames," the wild haired wizard responded, "Like a club name."

"That would be fun," Sirius said, "We could be like the Culprits or Lords of Hogwarts."

"Wow, Sirry, you really have lost it," James said, "I do like the Culprits though."

"What have I lost?" Sirius asked, he began to panic. He usually did not loss anything, well important to him.

"Your sanity," Remus said, "Which is why you are going to Azkaban."

"Oh, thank Merlin, I thought for a minute I lost something important."

James, Peter, and Sirius began to laugh. Remus gave Sirius the look. Remus gave all of them the looked when he thought they lost their minds or planning some type of prank.

The four of them had arrived safely back in the common room. They settle down into that was quickly becoming their favorite spot in the common room. One of the Gryffindor girls came up to the four boys.

"Did you hear," she asked.

"Hear what?" Sirius asked. Sirius thought this one with black hair and plain hazel eyes must be Ivy Turner.

"Someone throws Dungbombs in the dungeons," She gave a little squeaky at the end.

"Yeah, we have heard that," James said, "Do they know who did it?"

James wanted to edge Ivy on to more of the rumors. The girl loved to gossip more than anyone James had ever met, which means she was a great place to get information even if the information came from some fourth year Slytherin cousin's brother's roommate. James did not really care.

"I don't know, but I heard from Christina Landmark that it was some Gryffindors again."

"Well, of course it would be Gryffindors! Who else would throw Dungbombs in the dungeons?" Remus explains. How thick could Ivy get?

"Have you guys heard anything?" She demands.

"No," said James, "We come right here after the Quidditch match."

"Ok, but if you do know something please share," Ivy said, she turned and walked away from the four boys.

"I am glad I don't have to share a dorm with her," James said.

"Who is Christina Landmark?" Peter asked.

"She is some fourth year in Hufflepuff, I think," Sirius said, "I can never keep the Landmarks family straight."

"She is in Gryffindor, Sirius," James said.

"Oh, I am bored," Sirius replied.

"We could pull another prank on Snape," James said.

"This time let's do something with a shampoo bottle."

"You guys are going to get in trouble," Remus said.

"Says the guy who came up with the idea of throwing Dungbombs after the Quidditch match," James said.

"Hey!" Remus said, but he knows James was right. He did come up with the idea, but in his defense someone already had the idea of throwing the Dungbombs at the Slytherins.

"That reminds me, I have to go mail a letter," Sirius said.

"How does Dungbombs remind you of a letter?" Peter requested.

"I was writing about Dungbombs."

"Who are you writing to, Sirius?" Remus asked.

"I told you about my younger brother, Regulars, did I?" Sirius said.

"Yes," James said, "I thought you stop writing to him after your mother's howler."

"Which one?"

"Mmm, the second one, I think?" James said.

"How many have you gotten so far?" Remus requested.

"Five and no, I have not stopped writing to Regs," Sirius said, "I need to go to the Owlery so I will see you guys later."

"See you later, Sirry," James said.

James, Remus, and Peter had stop making sure Sirius was never alone about a month ago. No upper class Slytherin had attack him since Halloween. Besides who in their right minds would go the Owlery now? Sirius, the other three knew, was never in his right mind to begin with. Sirius was as safe as a newborn baby.

Sirius climbs once again out of the hole that leads to the Gryffindor's common room. He was slightly glad he now could walk through the school alone once more without being attack. The Slytherins seem to be leaving him alone for the time being. He hopes it would stay that way. He did not like having to watch his back every time he steps into a new part of the castle.

The walk to the Owlery from the common room was a peaceful one plus the weather was still good. No blizzards yet. Maybe he could talk James into charming some snowballs to hit the Slytherins. That would be fun and James would enjoy that as well. They also needed to get down to Hogsmeads one of these days, too, maybe after the Holidays. Sirius did not care as long as they were having fun.

Climbing the steps to the Owlery, Sirius began to look for his owl, Lunar a small barns owl. Sirius had gotten her when he was five years old and had simple loved the owl. She had once been another family's member's owl, but they had received a new one and gave this one away. No one wanted Lunar at first, because their family had a silent rule of no hand me downs. But that did not stop Sirius; he took the owl and cared for her like a decent person would.

Lunar, upon seeing her owner enter the Owlery, a large circular room with many windows, flew down and greeted the young wizard.

"Hi, Lunar," Sirius said, smiling at his aging owl, "I have got a letter for you to deliver to Regulars."

Sirius pulled the letter out of his pocket and holds the letter up for Lunar to take with her talons. She gave a small who, as she took the letter. Sirius watches as she open her wings and took to the air. Once the owl could no longer be seemed, Sirius climbs down from the Owlery and head back to the castle.

* * *

**Now go Review! Thank you very much. I hope you are enjoying the story.**


	9. Chapter 9 An Attack

**Author's Note: Hi, again! Hope you are enjoying my story. Here is Chapter 9 An Attack.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 An Attack**

The dark haired wizard walked down the corridor towards his common room. Little did he notice three others behind him. The one of the three raised their wand right at the back of the retreating wizard. Sirius Black would not know what hit him.

Sirius version blurred and his knees buckled underneath his weight. He sinks to the floor on his hands and knees. Her version darkens even more. He could not see! His head began to feel heavy and dizzy. Sirius felt like he was falling into a never ending hole of darkness. He lay on his side in case he throws up. Thought his blurred version he saw three black shadow people. He could not see their faces, only the shapes of some people standing over him. His eyelids closed and he could not open them. His conscious took him far down the dark hole until he knows no more.

"Good job," Snape said, looking down at the unconscious wizard at his feet.

"Thank you, Severus," Angela Graveman, a fellow Slytherin student, said, "I had no idea that it would work."

"Looks like it did the trick to me," Nott said, "Let's go."

With one unconscious wizard floating behind them, the three Slytherins left the empty corridor behind to find an abandon classroom.

"What are we going to do with him?" Angela asked.

"Finish what Bellatrix, Alacto and Rodophus started at the beginning of the school year," Nott said.

"And what was that?"

Severus Snape rolled his eyes, he grinned at the other wizard whom showed no signs of waking. He bent down and begin to look thought Black's pockets.

"What are you doing?" Angela asked. Why were girls always so nosy and she should know what he was doing anywhere. Never leave your enemy with a weapon.

"I am looking for his wand," Snape said, "I can't let him get away again?"

"That is a good idea," Nott said.

Finally locating Black's wand in his left pocket, Severus pulled the wand out. He tosses the wand to the other side of the room. Time to wake Black up and have some fun.

"Wakie, Wakie, Blackie," Snape said shooting a spell at the black haired wizard.

Sirius felt like he had fallen off of his broomstick. He gave a small moaned. His eyes shoot open then he realized where he was, at Hogwarts. Sirius turned his head up and looked Severus right in the eyes. What in the world was that Slytherin doing now? He reaches for his wand. Snape smiled when Sirius felt his wand pocket empty. The young wizard stood up to face Snape and the two other pureblood wizard and witch.

"I did not know you wanted so badly to talk to me, Snape," Sirius said.

"Ha, I don't want to talk," Snape said smiling, "Nott, Graveman, come hold Blackie."

Sirius stomach drop. What was Snape planning? He would find out soon enough. The second year Slytherin and the first year Slytherin passed Snape. Sirius felt their fingers digging into his arms as they pulled his arms behind his back. Graveman and Nott looked at Snape. They were still trying to figure out Snape's plan as well.

Sirius tried to double over when Snape's fists met his stomach. He heard Nott snicker at the punch. Snape hit him again this time on his head. Sirius could see stars.

"Do you two want a turn?" Snape asked, after another punch.

"Yes! Why do you get to have all the fun?" Nott asked. Sirius could barely make out the words since his head felt like it was spinning right off his neck.

"Alright just one more than," Snape said. A fist met Sirius's stomach yet again.

As Nott and Snape change position, Sirius reached for his wand once more, however before he even touch his pocket, Snape grab his arm and yank it behind his back. Sirius left his head so he was looking at the grinning Slytherin in front of him.

Nott punch him in the stomach a few more times, before starting on his face again. Sirius version blurred again and he could only see stars. His head would not stop spinning and it did not help that someone kept on ramming their fist into his face. The three Slytherins laugh and one seem to be talking to him saying something about purebloods and Mudbloods. Sirius could not catch only of their words with his spinning head.

Nott hit him in the stomach, than the face. The stars had disappeared to be replaced by darkness. He heard several voices, but could not make out the words. The fingers and palms left his arms. Sirius fell to the floor, having his legs gave out beneath him. He pulled his legs up to his chest and tried to wrap his arms around his legs. His arms did not seem to want to move an inch. He hopes they would leave him alone. Sirius could feel the darkness getting closer and closer to him.

But before the comfortable darkness could take him again, Sirius could hear distance footsteps. They were going away. Why did the Slytherins always pick on him? He slid into a blessed unconscious before anyone could answer his question.

Sometime later, Sirius woke the second time that day. He groaned and left his head. He could either see or hear anyone. He shift again, all of his limps seem to be functioning. That was a good sign. Sirius tried to stand, but his legs gave out from underneath him the second time that night. If only he could get to the hallway. Someone could find him then and go get a Professor or better yet Dumbledore.

Sirius crawled towards the door. His head was heavy and was the room moving in circles? By the door Sirius put his hand on a long piece of wood. Ah, so that is where his wand was. He shift and with some effort pull his wand back where it belong, in his pocket.

Pushing the door open with one hand, Sirius dragged the rest of his beaten body out into the corridor. He collapsed onto the floor and laid their several seconds breathing heavy. His eyelids heavy as well began to close.

Sirius collapsed into the darkness again.

Gideon Prewett, one of the Gryffindor Perfects was rounding a corner, thinking about a brown hair girl. He did not care to come across a first year taking a nap in the middle of the hallway. What in the world? Could it first years make it back to their common rooms before deciding to fall asleep? Might as well wake the kid and send him to his dormitory.

Gideon kneel down to shake the kid's shoulder. He frowns. Was that _blood? _What the hell? Gideon turned the kid up, so he was on his back instead of on the side. He froze. Someone had turned the kid's face into one of those-what were they? Oh, yeah, punching bags, things muggles used to hit. And the only reason he knew that much about muggles was because of his brother-in-law, Arthur Weasley. That guy loved anything to do about muggles. Gideon did not really see the point, but Molly; his older sister loved the guy. Arthur always was saying something about big machines that can fly airplanes that's what they were called and something called a rubber duck. What was the function of a rubber duck anyways?

But enough about airplanes and rubber ducks; Gideon had to get this kid to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey would fix him right up him.

He had the kid float in front of him so he could see where he was going and keep an eye on him in case he woke up.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Gideon asked, sticking his head into the healer's office. She looked up from her desk, wondering what Gideon was doing here at this hour.

"What can I do for you, Gideon?" the healer asked.

"I found a student doing rounds. It looks like someone beat him up."

The healer rose from her chair at Gideon's words. She mentions him to lead her to the student. The student had been laid on one of the beds in the middle of the hospital wing. She bent over the student and got to work on him.

"Gideon, would you stop by Dumbledore's office and inform him of this?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"Do you need anything else?"

"That will be all."

"Ok. Good night then."

"Good night," the healer said.

Hogwarts healer turned her attention back to the student on the bed. The young boy looked like he would be alright. He only had a born nose-easy fix, a mild concession, and some bruised ribs-another easy fix. The only injury she was a bit worried about was the mild concussion. The healer would probably keep him until dinner the next day.

Meanwhile, Gideon head towards the Griffin that would take him to Professor Dumbledore's office. He would have told Dumbledore if Madam Pomfrey had not asked. Gideon thought this to be a very serious matter.

At the Griffin, Gideon muttered the password that would get the griffin to move. "Peanut Clusters." The Griffin shift reveling a twisting staircase. Gideon walked up the stairs and into the headmaster's office.

The ancient and powerful wizard was at his desk with his faithful companion, Fawkes a beautiful phoenix on the desk. The wizard looked up at the young student.

"Hi, Professor," Gideon said.

"Hello, Gideon," the elder wizard responded, Dumbledore study the fifth year student, who looked ready to collapse from exhaustion. "Is there something you need?"

"Mmm," Gideon said wondering how to began. It's not every day you talk to the headmaster, who was a very important wizard with many things to do. Dumbledore smiled at the student.

"Have a seat," Dumbledore said, "Would you like a lemon drop?"

Gideon took the seat and politely declared the lemon drop. What in the world was a lemon drop?

"Professor, while doing Perfect rounds, I found another student badly beaten," Gideon said, might as well start at the beginning.

"Beaten? Beaten how? Like in a wizard duel?"

"No, like someone used their hands. I took him to Madam Pomfrey."

"Ah, do you know the student?"

"No, but he look like to be a first year."

"You have been very helpful, Gideon, and you did the right thing," the ancient wizard said, "Could you tell me where you found him?"

"Yes, in between the Gryffindor tower and the Owlery. Next to an empty classroom, do you know where I am talking?"

"Yes. I do. What color of hair did this youngster have?"

Gideon was surprised by this question. Who cared what color of hair the student had? He had to think for a moment, the younger student had dark hair most likely black hair which was a bit long.

"He had black hair," Gideon answering the question.

"Did he have glasses?"

"I didn't see any."

"Thank you, Gideon. Why don't you go to bed?" Dumbledore said, "I might have some more questions for you later. But you are tired and we all need some sleep."

Gideon nod. He could not wait to go and curl up in bed. It was pass midnight and his Perfect duties ended hours ago. Gideon stood and left the headmaster's office.

He barely notices the walk to the Gryffindor tower. He murmurs the password for the Fat Lady and once the Painting swing open, he climbed in. The minute he was in the common room, a first year student appeared to be trying to leave the room. Being a Perfect, he could not let a student especially a first year student go wondering around the castle.

"Where are you going?" Gideon asked.

"My friend has not come back!" James explains.

"Your friend?" Gideon asked his stomach drop.

"Yes, Sirius Black, you have not seen him, have you?"

"Ah, I think he is in the hospital wing," Gideon would not lie to the younger wizard.

"What is he doing there?" James demanded.

James had gone to bed hours ago, but woke up again. He had glanced over at Sirius' bed and discovers the other wizard had not come back from his visit to the Owlery. James had awoken Remus and Peter and asked them if they had seen or heard Sirius. Both of them said no. The three of students walked down to the common room and waited for an hour before James decided to go out looking for him.

"He, ah, fell down the stairs," Gideon said lamely. He would not tell the younger wizard the truth about why Sirius was in the hospital wing. Sirius Black should be the one to tell his friend plus Gideon did not want to start any rumors. They fly around the school before anyone could say fire.

"Will he be fine?" James asked.

"I don't know. I did not stay long enough to find out. I am going to bed and I suggest you do the same."

James nod and walk back to where Peter and Remus sat by the fire. Peter had fallen asleep again, but Remus was wide awake. He gave James an odd look as he sat down again.

"I thought you were going to go look for Sirius?" Remus said. Moments early he had tried and failed to keep James from going out and looking for the fourth member of their gang.

"The guy I was just talking to said he is in the hospital wing," James said, suddenly feeling very tired.

"What is he doing there?"

"I guess he fell down the Owlery stairs."

"Ah, let's go back to bed. We can see Sirius in the morning," Remus said.

After waking Peter, the second time that night, Remus led the way up to their dorm room. Peter hit his bed snoring. James on the other hand pulled his curtains around his bed. He laid wake, listening for Remus steady breathing.

James pulled back his curtains when he heard Remus finally falling asleep. He had to be very quite as Remus was the lights sleeper of them all. Peter was the heavy. He would have to be; because of the way that guy snored.

James carefully pulled his invisibility cloak out. This would be the first time he used it all year without Sirius or Remus or Peter. It felt kind of like a crime, but it was his. He slips it on and left the Gryffindor tower.

He head towards the Hospital wing. Once in the wing, James found Sirius fast. It help that the healer left a candle burning on the night stand. Sirius looked to be just asleep; James did not know moments before the other wizard had a multicolor face.

James sat in the chair besides the bed for the rest of the night. He would find the person or people who hurt his friend and they would wish they never been born.

* * *

**Poor Sirius. I am so mean to him. Chapter ten is Questions and Answers! Now as you have read this far, you might as well Review. I like feedback.**


	10. Chapter 10 Questions and Answers

**Author's Note: This chapter was originally to be part of chapter 9, but chapter 9 seem to be going on forever, so I decided to add a new chapter. Hope you enjoy Questions and Answers.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to JK, our queen.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Questions and Answers**

Sirius blinks his eyes. What happen? How in the world did he get here? And where was here? The last thing Sirius remembered was being on the floor somewhere. And his head throbbing. The pain had stop, which Sirius took as a good sign. He was neither on the floor nor in his bed in the Gryffindor tower, so that left only one place Sirius could think of and that would be the Hospital wing. He looked around the room; yes this was the hospital wing. Got one question figured out. Now what happen? And how did he get here?

"Ah, Mr. Black, you are awake," Madam Pomfrey said, walking up to the bed, "How do you feel?"

"Fine," Sirius said fast. The healer lowers her head a bit.

"Mr. Black, I cannot help you if you don't help me. Do you hurt anywhere?"

"No," Sirius responded, shaking his head, he suddenly felt dizzy again, "My head feels dizzies."

"You had a mild concussion," Madam Pomfrey said, "You are going to stay here until dinner."

"But…"

"No buts."

Sirius signed. He could do nothing. He gave a small grinned, maybe he could sneak out later when the healer was not looking. Yes, that would work.

"How did I get here?"

"A Perfect found you and brought you straight here."

Before Sirius could asked his next question, someone hit something which caused a loud bang. Madam Pomfrey looked over to where three boys where standing. One of the boys had accidently hit a table with a lamp on it. Needless to say the lamp was in a million pieces; Madam Pomfrey would fix it later. Right now she was more concerned about the three boys.

A boy with wide black hair and glasses ran over to the healer and the black haired boy.

"Can we visit Sirius?" James asked.

"You might as well since you are here, but be quick about it. He needs his rest."

"Are you alright, Sirry?" James asked, sitting down in the chair he had moments ago left.

"I am fine, James," Sirius replied.

"What happen?" Remus asked, "Gideon said you fell down some stairs."

"Who's Gideon?" James asked.

"The Perfect you were talking to last night," Remus said.

"Oh, Sirry, are you going to tell us?" James requested.

"Snape."

"Snape? I thought it would have been Bellatrix, Alecto, and Rodophus," Remus said.

"No, this time it was Snape, Nott, and Graveman."

"They have to pay," James said.

"Alright, you three have been here long enough. Time to go," Madam Pomfrey said, as she marched to where Peter, Remus, and James surround Sirius's bed.

"I will see you guys later," Sirius said. He was silently glad Madam Pomfrey was making them leave. He wanted their questions to stop. And truth be told, Sirius felt tired again and his head hurt. He wanted to lie down and go to sleep yet again.

James got up from his seat. He did not want to leave Sirius. What if Snape, Nott, and Graveman come back? Remus grab James's arm and gave a tug. James had not left Sirius side all night. Remus and Peter had found the invisible James Potter right outside of the hospital wing.

After James, Remus, and Peter left, Sirius rolled onto his side and fell asleep once more. James, Remus, and Peter however head towards their first class Transfiguration. When the three boys step into the classroom, James glared at Snape. How dare that snake hurt his best friend! He will pay. They sat in their usually spot; most of the other students did not notice someone missing.

Snape jab Nott in the ribs. Once Snape had gotten the other Slytherins attention, he nodded over to where the other three Gryffindor sat. Nott smiled when he saw not four Gryffindors, but three. All of them were blood traitors.

James sat quietly for most of the class. He hopes it would end soon, but it felt like was dragging on and on forever.

"Where's your boyfriend, Potter?" the Slytherin sneered at him. The class had ended and James had just finish talking Remus and Peter into going to the hospital wing to visit Sirius again. James stops and turned to look at Snape.

"Would it you like to know, Snape!" he answered.

"Maybe he should not go wondering around without his body gurad!"

James draws his wand. What was with Snape? Could it the Slytherin boy leaves them alone?

"What are you going to curse me? Ooohh, I am so afraid."

"At least, I don't wait until you are all alone!" James yelled. Most of the first year student had stopped to watch the sense playing out before them. Remus and Peter stood back away. This did not look good.

Snape laugh. James raised his wand and points it right at the Slytherin boy.

"_Mucus ad Nauseam!_" James yelled.

Snape stop laughing and began to cough. He sneered and grabs his own wand. The Potter boy cursed him with the Curse of the Bogies. He would get back at Potter.

"_Everte Statum!" _Snape yelled back.

James took the spell fully in his chest, causing him to fly backwards and hit the stone floor whether hard. Other students back away from the two, as James rose from the floor pointing his wand once more at Snape.

"What in the world is going on out here?" yelled a voice.

Every student looked up as Professor McGonagall appeared outside her classroom. James lowered his wand and put it in his pocket. Snape would not be stupid enough to attack him in front of a teacher. Snape step up to McGonagall, his nose still running from James's spell. He would surely have to go the healer.

"James Potter started it," Snape told the teacher, "I was only defending myself!"

"That is not true, Professor!" James said.

"Twenty points from each of you and a detention for both. Tomorrow at seven, come to my office," McGonagall said.

James hangs his head and walk to where Peter and Remus were. The three boys walked back to the hospital wing in silent. James could not believe he would have to serve a detention with that _Slytherin._ Life was unfair.

At the hospital wing, James, Remus, and Peter head over to Sirius's bed.

"He is still sleeping," the healer said, stopping them half way to the bed, "He will be better by dinner."

"Come on, James," Remus said, "We really can't do anything until he wakes up."

"Alright," James signed, feeling suddenly very tired. They left again.

Hours later, Sirius wakes up well rested and ready to cause mayhem. The mayhem mostly to the Slytherins and he did not care who hopefully Snape, Nott, and Graveman.

"Ah, Mr. Black, you are awake."

He seems to be hearing that a lot lately. Sirius sat up and looked the headmaster straight in the eye. When did he get here? And why was the headmaster here?

"Mmm, why are you here?" the younger wizard asked.

"I am here simply to get your story of what happen last night," the ancient wizard said, "I understand Nott, Graveman, and Snape are the ones responsible?"

"Yes, they attacked me from behind. I did not see or hear them," Sirius said.

"That is all I need."

The aging headmaster stood up. Sirius watch as Dumbledore walks away from his bed before calling out to the headmaster.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Black?" Dumbledore asked giving the boy his attention once more.

"Are they going to be punished?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "I am going to go find Madam Pomfrey, so she can let you leave. I believe your friends want you back."

Sirius nod and Dumbledore walked away. Madam Pomfrey approach a few minutes later, after she check him over, she said he could leave.

Sirius hurried down to the Great Hall, as he did not have anything to eat all day, he was starving and he wanted to see his friends again. He spied them at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Hi, guys, anything fun happen today?" Sirius asked as he sat next to Remus.

"James gave Snape a head cold," Peter said.

"Brilliant! When did this happen?"

"Should it you still be in the hospital wing?" Remus asked.

"No, Madam Pomfrey released me."

"After Transfiguration," James said, "We should do something else to him, Nott, and Graveman."

"I have an idea!" Sirius said, "Do you know where the Slytherin common room is?"

"No, are you going to tell us what really happen?" Remus asked, knowing Sirius would not let a few wizards and witches push him down the stairs.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Sirius said.

"What is your idea?" James asked.

"Redecorating the Slytherin common room."

"That is good!" James said, "We should do some more damage though."

"We will. We just need more ideas."

"We could change all of their robes to muggle cloths."

"Alright," said Sirius, smiling evilly.

**With Sirius all better, some major pranks are going to be pulled. The next Chapter is Pranks and Revenge. Remember to Review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Pranks and Revenge

**Author's Note: Hey, how is it going? Good, I hope. School is going to start soon for me. (19 more days can't wait.) But I will not be writing or updating any of my stories while at school. I will be far too busy to do anything besides focusing on school. I will try to get chapter 12 up before then. If not this is the last update until Winter break.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Pranks and Revenge**

"Peter, did you find it?" James asked.

Peter had come back to the common room after following a small group of Slytherins to their common room. James and Sirius wanted Peter to find the Slytherin common room, because no one really notices Peter.

"Yes," Peter whisper, "It is behind a stone wall. I heard that the password is 'snakes'.

"When are we going, James?" Sirius asks.

"Later tonight."

"Good. I can't wait."

"What are you going to do to them?" Peter request.

"Lots of things," Sirius said.

Sirius and James had an air of levity about them the next day. The two had been tense since Sirius's recuperate in the hospital wing. Remus momentary look over at the Slytherin table as the four Gryffindors sat down for breakfast. None of the Slytherins seem to be harmed in any shape or form; however, not one of the first year Slytherins could be seen.

"What did you do to them?" Peter asked Sirius and James.

Remus and Peter had both been asleep when Sirius and James had come back from the Slytherin common room. Neither one of them know what James and Sirius did nor did how they did it, although they did suspect the prank have something to do with the first years and the Slytherin common room. James and Sirius predetermine the prank before leaving, however the two did not tell Remus or Peter their plan. They had hinted at much like redecorating the Slytherin common room and having revenge on the other first years.

"What did you do to them?" Peter asked.

"We redecorated the common room," Sirius said.

"And?" Remus asked, knowing there was more.

"Nothing else," James said smiling.

"You are a lousy liar," Remus said.

"Hey! No, I am not."

"Yes, you are, Jimmy," Sirius said.

"NNNOOOO!" James said.

Sirius and Remus laugh at James who suddenly began acting like he was dying. Peter who had not been paying attention to the other three began to laugh a few moments later and point at the Great hall entrance. Students at the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables began to laugh, too. Remus glances over to where Peter pointed.

The Slytherin boys had brightly colored muggle cloths on with matching hair color. Nott had a lime green pants and shirt on completely with a darker shade of green tie. His dark hair been turned into the same shade of green as his tie. Angela Graveman's brother, Leo Graveman had red and white strip pants and shirts with a red tie and hair. Another Slytherin boy wore purple pants and shirt with darker purple hair and tie same as the first. Severus Snape was the worst one of the whole Slytherin group. He had a bright bubble-gum pink suit on. His black hair had been turned into an even brighter pink than the suit and he had pig tails tied with pink ribbon.

"You two are evil," Remus said.

"Is it permanent?" asks Peter.

"No, it will come out in a couple of hours," James said, "and there cloths will change back into robes, too."

"How did you redecorate the common room," Peter asks.

"That was a good one. You should have been there for the redecoration," Sirius said laughing.

"I got the idea from some muggles a couple Halloweens ago," James said, "They used toilet paper to cover a whole house. I figure why not do it to a common room."

"That can't be all," Remus said, "What else?"

"We dyed some of the toilet paper red and gold and change a lot of the green in the common room to red. It was a lot of fun," Sirius said.

The four Gryffindors continued to laugh as the four Slytherin boys in their bight color cloths strolled over to the Slytherin table for their breakfast. Many of the other students in the Great Hall at other tables were laughing at the Slytherin boys.

Snape glance over at the Gryffindor table, everyone in Slytherin know the first year Gryffindors were onus for turning the common room into a red and gold toilet. Those ciphers boys were also the ones who turned their cloths into muggle cloths and in bright colors. Did they not learn their lesson a couple of days ago? Guess not.

"Hey, Sirius," said James.

"What?" Sirius replied while eyeing the food on the table.

"What is your middle name?"

"Where did that come from?" Remus requested.

"I am just curious."

"I will give you three guesses," Sirius said grinning his dog like grin.

"Mmm, Lee. Get it Sirius Lee."

"Ha ha, Sirius Lee," Sirius said, "But no."

"Ah, how nice, your parents named you after me, James."

"You are full of yourself, James," Sirius said.

"What! No, I am not!"

"James, his middle name is Orion," Remus said.

"How do you know?"

"He told me, because I saw his initials."

"So his initials are SOB?"

"Yup."

"Son of a Bitch," James laughs along with Sirius and Remus.

"What is Remus's?" asked Peter.

The other three fall quite. Remus looked at Peter with a hateful glazed.

"Yes, what is Remus' middle name?" Sirius asked.

"Remmy, tell us?" James said.

"No."

"At least give us a hint," Peter said.

"Fine, it starts with a J," Remus said knowing they would not leave him alone until he did. In fact, Sirius and James probably won't leave him alone until they find out his middle name.

"It is James, is it?" James asked.

"What? No."

"How come none of you have my name as a middle name?"

"Because you are full of yourself," Remus responded.

"Is it Jeremy?"

"Remus Jeremy Lupin? No," Remus said.

"What about John?" asked Peter.

"And Peter wins that round," Remus said.

"All right. Peter's turn," Sirius said.

"That will have to wait until after class," Remus said.

"Then let's go already," James said standing up from the table.

The four Gryffindor boys were some of the last ones out of the Great Hall. They made their way to their first class of the day which they had with the Slytherins. James and Sirius could laugh at them for the whole class and plan a new prank on them.

* * *

**Remember to review!**


End file.
